Methods of Madness
by zXAmeliaXz
Summary: Dragged through the oblivion, staring into Deaths face. I was mad before, but wouldn't you think that experience to be Maddening? I am one; we are many. The Legion is real. The City of Angels is falling to the fires. Watch the pyre burn. Join my journey, my story, my end. Death is only the beginning... (Rated: M in later chapters)
1. The Embrace

**The Embrace**

* * *

 **Update: Slight revisions to first and second chapters.**

 **A/N** **: Hello all this is the first fic I decided to make public. I've had this idea in my head since January. I hope you enjoy, whoever decides to read. And your thoughts are welcome. I'd love to hear what you have to say.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own VTM or any references from the game, credit for that goes to White Wolf. This is solely for fun and not profit in any way shape or form. Thanks.**

* * *

Every night for so many nights he sought me out, compelling me from my home and to the rickety warehouse basement he used as a base of operations. For so many nights he tried to break my mind, corrupt it with false, twisted tales and fragmented distortions of my memories. Every night, though I tried, I could not escape this mans hold.

Tonight was different though. W _e're not alone!_ My eyes could not see them, but I could feel the presence of others. I could feel their eyes taking in the display with amusement and approval. If I unfocused my eyes for long enough, I could almost see them in my peripherals.

The hushed whispering stopped as I was again forced into the same wooden chair, facing the same simple bed. My eyes were never allowed to leave his face when he spoke. And if I did not respond when desired, punishment would ensue. Either yanked from the chair by my hair and forced onto the bed for a beating, stripped of my clothes tied to the chair and forced to endure psychological torture. Somehow he could force so much into my brain I would shriek and thrash and laugh, feeling like my head would explode and my mind would be torn to shreds from all of the voices screaming and howling and clawing at my brain and my sanity.

"Now, say it. Remember, I'm just trying to help you."

His grin was malicious as he spoke the words, his cold dead eyes locked with mine. _No. No! I'm scared..._ I screamed in my mind, trying to hold on to the shreds of sanity I still had left, gripping them as tightly as the sides of my head as I wailed and screamed in agony.

" _Say it!_ You wont get better if you don't comprehend and understand the truth. I'm only trying to help you understand your flaws and corruptions so you can be free of those chains. _Now. Say. It._ "

"I can't! I can't say it. I cannot remember!", I wailed, my nails digging further into the sides of my head. The faintest of an inhuman growl rang in my ears before his shadow fell over me. He lashed out with claw like nails leaving gashes on my upper arm and knocking me from my chair. The hushed whispers broke the silence once more, growing louder with each beat of my frantic heart. He pinned me to the ground with a body like stone as he began to speak.

"You are _weak_ , but I can give you strength. You are _powerless_ , but I hold the key to your power. You are _nothing_ , but I can make you so much more. You just have to _say it!_ "

"I am mad...", I murmured, and the grin that broke out on his face was almost contagious. The whispers where almost hushed screams now as figures slowly started to materialize out of the shadows in the room.

"Go on. How? How are you _Mad?_ "

"I am utterly deranged, rejecting the truth for my twisted reality to help cover the wounds instead of seeing the truth and allowing them to heal", I spoke the words, but they were not my own. Somewhere deep down I knew they held truth, but I just could not accept them as mine, "I blind myself to the abuse and corruption I receive, and take it as love and compassion. I am utterly Mad. And the only one who can save me from the delusional way I am is you."

My breath hitched as as he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter before grabbing me by the jaw, leaning his face closer to mine.

"You would have to be Mad to believe that", Grinning down at me, his eyes almost glowed in the darkness as he ran his tongue from the corner of my mouth to my temple, "You're utterly insane! You know it holds truth but is not true let you take it as fact even though its fabricated."

Pain flared through my body, burning from my throat, where this monsters mouth rested devouring my essence into his own, all the way into my limbs setting every nerve alight with pain. My heart felt it would beat out of my chest with panic, but it soon began to slow in speed and strength. Then the numbness set in and I knew I was cradled in deaths arms. A sweet embrace as my heart faltered in its beating and the darkness crept in. I teetered on that edged for almost an eternity, desperately clinging to life, while getting dragged down by the cold hands of death. I floated along in the darkness slowly being at peace with the last thoughts of death. My mind slipped, everything I wanted to do, all the ones I am leaving behind. Before I could be washed away in that oblivion, metal and fire was forced across my tongue, searing my throat and bringing my deadened fibers alive. There was so much pain as I was jerked from the blackness, dragged through the nails and iron grip of death. Seeing her sweet hauntingly beautiful face snarl in anger and hatred as I was torn from her embrace to be engulfed in a thousand voices, swimming around me in the crevices of the oblivion. Screaming, howling, begging, cheering. All of them greeted me and terrified me at the same time. I did not understand. I wanted out, to be free of this blackness and these disembodied voices. They cackled as I fought to break free of them. The shrieks and whispers invaded my mind, pulling it in so many directions that I could feel the strain on my sanity. Then I _felt it -_ _ **physically**_ – felt it. I felt the shatter of the mirror, of my perception, of my sanity. Light appeared through the darkness, filtered through closed eyelids. And as I opened those newly living flaps of skin, I saw the world. This new, but old, but utterly mad delusional world. A hysterical laugh bubbled from my lips, breaking the silence as I took it all in. It was dark, but so bright. I was dead, but fully alive. I had the urge to take in a breath but my brain knew there was no need for that anymore. I had so many questions, but even more answers. And I knew. _I knew!_ I knew what must be done. I barely registered that I was no longer in the basement on the floor, but somehow in a motel of sorts. But the only thing that registered to me was the fire in my throat causing the words that burst my brain to escape my lips.

"I'm _so thirsty..._ "

Such a guttural sound, it didn't even register as my own voice. Movement from the opposite side of the room put me on high alert, an inhuman growl vibrating through my now still chest. I was on all fours in the blink of an eye, my eyes locked on the lean figure slowly sauntering towards me. A grin was wide on his face, his demented eyes holding my gaze as he drew nearer.

 _The Masked Men approach..._

The whisper brushed the back of my mind as the door burst open behind him. I saw swift movement and he was on the ground, a stake through his chest. Before I could react, a figure was in front of me and pain flared through my chest before everything bled to black. I tried to fight the consuming darkness, but I was back in the oblivion, floating aimlessly barely registering the world around me.


	2. Banging the Gavel

**Banging the Gavel**

* * *

 **Update: slight revisions to first and second chapters.**

 **A/N** **: Hello again, second chapter to my story and apologies that it's short and mostly monologue. Comments/reviews/criticism are all welcome. I'd love to know your thoughts.**

* * *

Weightless, I was all alone in the oblivion floating in front of a web, each thread calling out to my blood. Then in an instant a sharp pain in my chest caused reality to snap back into place. My wrists were bound and I was on display upon a stage.

 _Lies and deception; the ax will fall._

"Good evening, my fellow Kindred. My apologies for disrupting and business or interfering with prior engagements you may have had this evening. It's unfortunate that the affair that gathers us together tonight is a troubling one."

I turned my head, Hearing a very formal voice. Not the one from seconds before. A Blonde male was speaking to the crowd. My eyes looked past him to the male who was also bound and on his knees. His head was forced to gaze upon the ground, but I could almost make out a smile on his lips.

"We are here because the laws that bind our society, the laws that are the fabric of our existence have been broken."

While the blonde spoke, a hushed whisper was heard in the crowd. I swept my gaze across the faces locking with three distinct figures. A dark skinned male with hard golden eyes, an angry redheaded woman, and a lighter skinned male with dark hair, a beard, and piercing blue eyes.

"As Prince, I am within my rights to grant or deny the Kindred of this city the privilege of siring. Many of you have come to me seeking permission, and I have endorsed some of these requests."

As the 'Prince's' speech continued, the crowd began to grow impatient. It was like an air of anxiousness swept across them, stirring the restlessness within each.

"However, the accused that sits before you tonight was not refused permission, indeed, my permission was never sought at all. They were caught shortly after the Embrace of this Childe", disgust showed clear on the Prince's face as he spoke the words, the smile on the kneeling mans face growing with each word as I cast my gaze to the floor., "It pains me to announce the sentence, as up to tonight I considered the accused a loyal and upstanding member of our organization. But as some of u may know, the penalty for this transgression is death."

A frown crossed my burgundy lips, as the quiet buzzing turned to whispers again and the Prince continued with his agonizing speech.

 _Treacherous snake!_ _Another cousin falls tonight._

"Know that I am no more a judicator than I am a servant to the law the governs us all. Let tonight's proceeding serve as a reminder to our community that we must adhere to the code that binds our society,lest we endanger all of our blood."

He knelt in front of the now struggling grinning lunatic and muttered a half halfhearted apology before waving to the larger than life male with a sword larger than myself to commence with the death sentence. I was expecting there to be a lot of blood as the giant lifted the sword and let it fall. A flicker, no one else saw, and the face of the man was no longer the same as the Many Nights Man, as his head was separated from his body. Instead of blood, there was fire and ash and the faintest of laughter vibrating across the web that flashed through my minds eye. My torn white dress was lightly dusted with ash as the blonde continued speaking.

"Which leads to the fate of the ill begotten progeny..."

I knew he was referring to me, who else would he be speaking of? I lowered my head, ignoring his commentary about my fate and awaited the gavel to fall and my head to roll and burn.

"This is bullshit!"

My head jerked upward to rest on sky blue eyes. They were alight, burning with hatred and a strong passion as they lingered my way only a moment.

 _The Numbered Savior..._

A thrum of energy filled the room as some of the crowd began to stand, a low buzz of voices mixing together in agreed and protest. The blonde swept his gaze over the crowd a measured dose of calm and agitation clear in his pale eyes as they finally laid on the Numbered One. My savior was being held back by the dark one and red woman an inhuman snarl on his face as he challenged this self proclaimed Prince.

"If Mr. Rodriguez would let me finish", the Prince spoke in a leveled voice, composing his agitation into monotone, "I have decided to let this Kindred live."

Once the words were spoken, my wrists were unbound. The blonde continued his speech, but I could not focus. I am to live this new life – **_unlife_** – I was spared. He of the Numbered Name turned after the sentence, one final glance, and he was gone. The two others his shadows as he made his leave. The speech came to its end and I watched at the crowd filed out. I was forced to my feet as the Prince turned to me, regarding my presence as a mild inconvenience.

"Your Sire. Tragic, my apologies..."

My eyes snapped to his face as I physically had to suppress a growl.

 ** _Lies!_**

The Voices hissed in unison as he continued to speak. Something stirred within me, but I suppressed the urge to launch myself at this demon. He began to walk and I subconsciously followed, paying more attention to the lines in the floor than the blonde's words. Before I knew it I was forced out a door, the only words I caught were to find Mercury in the Lady by the Sea. I was jerked from my thoughts by rough laughter as my eyes fell on a rough looking man, a grin almost breaking his face in two.

"What a scene man! Hoo-wee! Then they just plop you out here like a naked baby in the woods. How bout that? Look kiddo, this is probably a lot for you to take in, so uh, why don't you let me show you the ropes. Whattaya say?"


	3. Truthful Lies

**Truthful Lies**

* * *

 **A/N** **: Been a little while, my writers block returned and I couldn't figure how to start this next chapter. Between personal life stresses, and life decisions my brain stopped flowing creatively. But i do hope whoever read this enjoys, and thank you to my three followers, you know who you are. It means alot knowing your keeping an eye out for something i wrote. And i hope you all enjoy enough to let me know your thoughts about the story, and switches between writing styles. I'm testing an idea I had in relation to Amelia's derangement. But this is where things slowly start to spin off a bit from the main plot of the game. But worry not, its about to get a little interesting...**

* * *

A snarl escaped my lips as my body was pinned between the cool concrete wall of the building at my back and the older looking biker in my field of view. Smoke wafted from the lit cigar in his mouth, causing a memory to surface through the haze.

 _It was the third bar I'd hit that night. I lost my friends about four hours ago and my phone was ringing like crazy. Before almost fighting the rather large barkeep, I was pacified with a beer being forced into my hand and my body guided to a secluded table in the far corner. I'd been sitting there for a bit with a guy who resembled a biker from the vest to the boots. We were talking about life, death, and the universe; debating the existence of everything in between rounds of darts._

 _"_ _Shouldn't you answer that?", the guy, Jack, asked glancing at my cell which was ringing for the tenth time, "Whoever it is seems to think its urgent."_

 _I shook my head with a laugh talking another drink of my beer, "They can piss off. Four hours and they just now noticed I was missing. In a part of downtown I have no clue where I am no less."_

 _"_ _Must be more than that, seems as you tried fighting Randy", Jacknodded towards the bartender; who just shook his head in response, before taking a cigarette from his breast pocket and lighting it. He motioned towards the dart board and as I went to stand the alcohol finally hit me, I shook my head slowly easing back into my chair._

 _"_ _Gimme a second, I think I drank more than I should've tonight."_

 _Jack chuckled nodding his head as he stood, "Alrighty kiddo, I got a bit of business to deal with so I'll have my friend here help you to wherever you're going tonight."_

 _"_ _Greetings."_

 _A dark haired guy a few years older than me sauntered up to our table, a crooked grin on his face. He nodded his agreement to Jack who grinned darkly at him before walking up the stairs in the back of the bar. The mans eyes locked with mine and I was caught._

"Calm down there kiddo", Jack growled pinning me rougher against the wall, forcing my consciousness back to reality, "I'm offering help and some answers. I figured _somebody_ should show you the ropes."

I growled softly, my eyes narrowing as I released the tension in my limbs. Jack stepped away pulling out another from his pocket, his eyes studying me closely.

"Why should I accept assistance from the demon who set the trap that snapped my neck.?", I queried, my voice laced with bitterness.

" _Cause everything's not what it seems, cupcake_ ", Jack muttered with an aggravated sigh, "Now I only got about this much time. You in or out?"

I slowly nodded my head, accepting the offered assistance. A grin split Jack's face in two as he motioned me closer and leaned against the wall of a run down auto shop.

"Well, you already figured out you're not living no more. That just leaves filling you in on how your not dead, well a corpse. You're already dead", Jack muttered between puffs of smoke his eyes studying me intently before narrowing, "You look wobbly, you even have a drink yet?"

"My minds cant seem to recall any drinks", I muttered flatly as red flashed across my vision, "Of what beverage are you babbling?"

"Oh man! We're poppin' a cherry here! Ah, you're gonna love this", Jack howled with laughter, a twisted grin plastered across his bearded face, "Alright, check it out. Blood; its your new rack'a lamb, your new champagne – blood's your new fucking heroine kid! Get ready though, cause it's never as sweet as the first time."

A grin slowly spread across my face at Jack's words my head nodding vigorously for him to continue his ramblings.

"Down around the corner there, saw this human. Poor bastard cant seem to find his car", Jack motioned towards the end of the theater where the alley curved around the looming building.

I was about to turn when a hand roughly spun me back on my heel, "Now listen up though, this is important. Be sure not to drain him dry; it might seem hard to resist, but don't kill him."

"Affirmative."

I slowly turned, gaining my footing as I moved fluidly towards the curved alley and the suite tapping his foot impatiently as he tried to gain a signal on his phone. His other hand nervously puffed on a cigarette. Never once did his eyes fix on me as I approached.

 _ **Blinded by fear...**_

A giggle escaped my lips, jerking his attention from the phone. His eyes locked with mine, and for a brief moment he relaxed. Then his body slowly wound back up, the tension building with each step I took closer.

"Hi", I stated with another small giggle and wave, hearing the faintest sound of snickering in the distance. Before he could respond I launched myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist, forcing my teeth through the thin flesh at his throat. Electricity and fire pooled into my mouth, setting every nerve on fire with renewed life. I felt his heart beating frantically in my chest, slowing, slowing...

Forcing myself away with a saddened sigh, I wiped my mouth with the back of a hand licking every drop from the reddened flesh. Turning on a heel, with a revived energy in my step I skipped giddily back to Jack. Before a word could be spoken a loud explosion followed by gunfire shook the air around them.

"The fuck is this?", Jack hissed, baring his fangs, "Get inside here kid, i'ma go check out things from the top side."

Before I could utter a response I was shoved through the door of a car garage, having it slammed and bolted behind me. All alone for the first time tonight panic slowly began to creep in, and an estranged feeling of being watched. Climbing up crates, acquiring a lock pick, and stumbling across a Jack. Watching Sabbat get ashed by the Gorilla Sheriff. Entering an orifice, and feeling the flare of several bullets rip through my chest. The Jack swooped in like Death's wings, dispatching the two. Sneaking, hiding, explosion, diversion. _Green is green, but green's now gone..._ Into the warehouse, past a Jack, down a grate. Obfuscating past one Sabbat, locating another ones colors, and passing madness to two more. My night was interesting to say the least. Meeting the Jack for an elevator ride, going up! Top floor,devouring two lost boys and one last chat with Jack before the big yellow beetle found my location and whisked me away to the Lady by the Sea. Dawn soon to break; sprinting to the Place of Pawns. Round the side, through the alley. Body slowly, vision blurring, low murmuring.

 _Board the windowss..._

Through two doors, hammer in hand. Last nail in as the sky awakened. Vision fading, my hands stopped shaking, mind started to stop racing. One final breath, all I had left as my corpse died for the dawn.


	4. Becoming Alive

**Becoming Alive**

* * *

 **A/N : I am terribly sorry for how long it took to get this chapter right. I think the way I'm writing Amelia's Derangement is going rather well. Would like to hear any feed back on that if you wouldn't care leaving a review. Thank you my now Four Followers, and over 300+ views. I hope to be able to write something someone will thoroughly enjoy. Until the next chapter. ~**

* * *

 _Floating, the Web spread out before me. Its eerie melody filling my ears; a siren of Voices swirling through the oblivion beyond. Shifting; The Void began to swirl, obscuring the Web as a figure began to materialize. Tousled dark brown hair, with eyes as black as the Void. Torn loose white sweater slipping down one shoulder, tight fitted shorts with two twin blades strapped to her thighs, and a pair of tattered combat boots. My Mirrors Image stopped only a few strides before me, a pitying frown on her burgundy lips._

 _"Why are you crying, Childe?", my voice flowed past her lips as she closed the space between us. I hadn't known the red-tinged tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. Nor did it shock me when Mirror-Me encircled me in her now solid arms, holding my pieces together as they tried to come undone._

 _"I don't want to be undead", I admitted pitifully, as I shrunk in her embrace. She laughed; a deranged, broken noise that cut through the oblivion beyond us. Her empty voided sockets stared at me, an amused look on her face._

 _"Then let me be the Undead You. The Face they believe to be true. Let me shine in the front, and you plot and succeed from behind."_

Two nights had past since my mortal demise. The first was a court room of doom. The second a void of comfort . _**Ignoring it won't make it go away.**_ Eyes shooting open I sat upright, alive again for the third night. Eyes scanning the room, realization set in. I died three nights ago. Staring at my hand, I slowly curled my fingers into a fist. 'Dead... I'm still living, not breathing but... alive?'

Slamming my fist against the floorboards, hearing the sound of splintering wood, I allowed the red tinged tears to slip from my eyes. I repeatedly slammed my hand against the hard wood, each time hearing the wood splinter more and more. A pool of red began to appear around my fist with each impact. I was at the windows in a blur, ripping the boards from their secure places on the windows throwing them carelessly into a pile. Laughter rang out through the room as I hurled the plywood against the fridge.

"Shut up!", I screamed towards the disembodied cackles, "Shut up! Get out of my head!"

My frustration slowly gave way to despair as I sunk to my knees, head in my hands. The laughter grew, and seemed to be coming from the walls themselves. I lost everything, and gained nothing.

"please..."

Once the word left my burgundy lips my eyes shot open; unseeing, as my hands pressed against my temples. I was floating again, a weightless being in the oblivion once more. The Web was there too! Each silky thread striking its own unique cord as an unseen hand seemed to pluck them, creating a haunting melody. I reached out a hand, hoping to gain some of the rhythm. Images seemed to replay before me with each note, dancing around me . _I was expecting there to be a lot of blood as the giant lifted the sword and let it fall. A flicker, no one else saw, and the face of the man was no longer the same as the Many Nights Man, as his head was separated from his body._

The laughter rang through the studio apartment again, jerking me back to reality. My eyes wide with realization at what I just saw.

 _ **Come and find me...**_

It was a call, an order that I felt deep in my blood. I had to find him. He was the only one who had all of the answers I needed. Determination fueled me as I dragged myself off the floor, into the bathroom. I grabbed the scattered bottles from the medicine cabinet and the cheap watch off the sink. Tossing them into the small drawstring bag on the bed I turned towards the desk. I scanned the scrap of paper making note of the ironic password to my laptop and the cash in the drawer. Grabbing the cash from the drawer and picking up the other note I placed them in the bag as well. Venturing back into the bathroom. I stripped my tattered clothes from my body and slipped into the scalding water. Even fully hot still felt cold to my skin. Stepping from the steaming bathroom; dressing in the same tattered white dress and combat boots, I slipped the drawstring bag over my shoulders and out the door I went.

Down the stairs, check box 205, out the second door to come face to face with one of the homeless.

"H-hey lady, got some change?"

"Hmm, this bank is run dry, but who could quench their thirst here...?", a small giggle escaped my lips as I slowly ran a hand down his cheek, our eyes staying locked. Fear shone in his eyes as I stepped closer, grinning in the dark alley. Before a sound could escape the poor old man, my fangs were buried deep in his throat. His heart beat so rapidly, the poor man almost bled out before I had my first mouthful. Sealing the bite with a lick I leaned the old fool against the wall, non the wiser about what had transpired, as he gazed on with glazed eyes. I placed a 20 note in his torn coat pocket and headed towards the busy street.

 _Mercury runs red in the gutter._

Two blocks down, lying part way on the curb was an older man, blood staining through his navy suit jacket and onto the pavement underneath him. I dashed down the sidewalk pulling his arm over my shoulder, hoisting him onto my back.

"Are you Mercury, the Fleet Footed God?"

"M-Mercurio, if that's what you mean. A-Ah shit, you're a Malkavian, aren't you?", he broke into a fit of coughing, as I helped him up the steps and through the doors of a nicer looking apartment building, spitting blood onto the polished floor, "Damn it, this is the last thing I need. Bleeding all over the floor, and I can't even understand what the hell you're saying..."

I managed to get him down the hall and into the apartment that had his scent before he crumpled onto the couch with another fit of coughing and even more blood.

"You only need to open your mind, now tell me your tale."


	5. Fleet-Footed Moon Child

**Fleet-Footed Moon Child**

* * *

 **A/N** : **Thank you to anyone who reads, and my now four followers. You guys i appreciate a lot. You give me a reason to want to continue to post this story not just write it. :) This chapter is a bit longer than the others, and some things are drawn out and altered a bit. Please i hope you who read this enjoy thoroughly. And if you have the chance feedback is always welcome. I would sincerely love to know what you guys think of my writing.**

* * *

All in one night this new existence went from bad to worse. Dashing from Mercury's Elysium, knowing he was holding to life by a thread of Kindred blood. Finding the Clinic. Talking my way past the nurse. Finding the dying poet. Finding the right amount of morphine. Giving her the red nectar in exchange. Back to Mercury with the pain relief he craves. Answers on what I need before finding Tung. Astrolite. Explosions, lighting skies with warehouse pyres. Down to the beach to play in the sand. Cousin's with mad visions. Crack house shootouts. Back to Mercury and forced to go to the Looney Bin. Where the first meeting truly began.

 _Before the bad nights, when the Many Nights Man first got addicted to her. The booze made her a bit more blunt; a bit less perceptive. And he took full advantage. So much so she allowed him to lead her to a club she'd never seen; the Asylum. The thumbing, bass heavy, techno music caused her heart to jackhammer. Nothing but a blur of movement and body parts..._

What happened next was not what I expected...

 _The Golden Ghoul spotted you~_

"Hey You! You're a vampire, aren't you?", Before I could pull open the door, a mans hand rested upon my arm. My eyes locked with his golden gaze, a ridiculous grin splattered across his face.

"Continue down this path of conversation and things will not turn in your favor, Golden Ghoul", I growled, my eyes holding a silent threat

"Don't bullshit me girl", the grinning Ghoul muttered, his eyes hardening as he took a step closer, "C'mon..."

A sigh left my burgundy lips as I snapped my fangs towards his throat before taking two steps back, feeling the Red trying to creep into my vision.

"Hell yeah!", he shouted out taking a curt sloppy bow before pulling open the club door, "I knew it! It's like I could just sense you. My names Knox Harrington, pleasure to meet you."

 _ **She found you!**_

"What do we have here? Another scrumptious young plaything straight out of life and into my club. You smell new, little girl, like fabric softener dew on freshly mowed astroturf.~", I was stopped dead in my tracks as I entered the front door. Knox the Golden Ghoul averted his gaze and slowly slipped past me and this tragic lunatic before me, "I'm not scaring you, am I, Duckling?"

I took an involuntary step back and the twin-tailed blonde smiled devilishly. Stealing my face into a emotionless curious mask I spoke, "I see before me a beauty that shares the madness of my mind..."

"What?! Oh my, another Malkavian! This out to be absolutely delicious! Two minds as crazy as ours and who knows just what might happen."

Her eyes held shock and wonder, with the faintest hint of malicious intent. I fingered the small star pendant dangling from my throat anxiously, "Greetings Daughters of Janus..."

"Oh, you got it bad though, Little Girl. Not sure exactly what is real and what isn't? Janus...let's see...isn't that a two-faced Roman god?", she stated, raising a brow, "Of coarse, you're right. You just happened to meet the prettier face first."

"You are the whiteness; she of alabaster and ivory..."," she giggled at my words, practically bouncing in place. It was almost like she knew me already.

"Ohh, wait til Therese hears that! I am white to her black. She'll be furious! Of coarse, I wont be wearing white to any weddings. But we can talk about that later.~"

" _Fear and love are two sides of the same coin..."_

She giggled, "I can tell you and me are going to get along just like fire hoses."

"You mean we're both rolled up and twisted?", I asked wide eyed and curious a small smile playing at the corners of my mouth. Yup, she knows me. We've had to have met before this night, but when?

"When we get turned on there's bound to be flames", she stated seductively, her mismatched eyes boring into mine.

"Burn, baby, burn!", I stated with a giggle, batting my lashes at her with a smile, "Give me the pleasure of your label..."

"I'm the finger down your spine when all the lights are out I'm the name on all the men's room walls. When I pout, the whole world tries to make me smile. And everyone always wants to know, who...is...that girl?"

Her mismatched gaze was almost hypnotic, except for the quiet murmuring that kept my mind sharp focused. She might know some thing about _him._

"My heart beats like a thousand primal drums", I stated giddily bouncing on the heels of my feet, "Give me the gift of your name..."

"I am Jeanette! And this bit of chaos, crammed into a certifiable giggle, is my club."

Once her title was received, and a bit more flirtatious accusations had occurred Jeanette skipped to the elevator and up she went. To trade faces with the Dark Daughter.

"Please, come in. I do apologize for my sisters crassness if it made you uncomfortable", The Dark Daughter stated in a dismissive tone..

"Are you Therese; the Dark Daughter of Janus?"

"Therese Voerman, yes", she stated, an edge of malice slowly bleeding into her voice as she spoke, "I'm the proprietor of this club, and the only person in this city whose good side it's in your best interests to stay on. Now, what brings you to Santa Monica?"

"Does not the White Mistress own this asylum..."

"Her Club? Preposterous!", Therese state with a roll of her eyes, "You have to have a freak show like her around. It's a necessary evil in this kind of business."

I flinched slightly at this Dark Daughters words. Knowing already the argument behind the locked door was in the bathroom mirror.

"Please Dark Daughter, call of the feud with Bertram Tung", I pleaded, hoping my eyes showed some type of earnest.

"Tung's exile is self-imposed, I assure you. But then, what reason would I have not to hate that loathsome Nosferatu scoundrel. Bloody Nosferatu. They're so...unclean..."

"I wish not to meddle in your affairs Dark Daughter, but please make a wormy peace. I seek answers only the worm can give."

"How about an agreement then. You handle this particularly burdensome spirit from a property I own and I will call off the fued with Tung", Therese stated, a mischievous glint flashing in her eyes only a moment, "Go to the Ocean House Hotel, find an item of the spirit and bring it back."

Meeting Janus' Daughters was a breathe of maddening air. _**Their madder than what we fist presumed.**_ Two heads one face, who knew? _**Who would want to...**_ A secret for later maybe. For now to meet a poltergeist. Into a sewer I go. Never looking back or questioning the demanding Dark Daughter's request once she agreed to give me the Nossie's whereabouts.

So strung along by a cats tail. Through a very haunting hotel, all the way up and down. Pendant is what I'm chasing. In the bedroom was where its found.

Back through a sewer, into the Madhouse, The White Goddess wants the necklace. Should we give in? _**Trade her for a favor then, b**_ **e her good little Kitten...**

Slashing paintings is now my existence. The love I feel is so real. A blood bond between two making us one. Knowledge shared. _**Some still hidden.**_

"Quiet You", I muttered, still feeling the cool trade of our mixed union in my now deadened but still digesting stomach. Odd looks from passing strangers. Blood traded; Blood shared. A mix of flesh caresses guided me on my way. Two blocked over and down the alleyway. A large officer stood in my way. Seducing the chocolate stained badge was easy. So was getting in. Taking the charity box, losing Humanity again. Getting out was another deed in itself...


	6. All in One Night

**All in One Night**

* * *

 **A/N** **: I apologize in advance for any non fans of Jeanette and Therese. I do adore the lovely luntics. And I am sorry if this part drags on too much in Santa Monica. I just love it really. The beginning was quite enjoyable for me.**

* * *

Agitation; that's what I felt at this moment. The laughter just wouldn't quit. The man made of blood seemed like an easy kill at first. Once getting past the shock of coarse. Blood people. Ok, killing him was a lot more painful than I expected. Dull but still painful, for claws, no less. **_Focus!_** Covering my face with my arms bits of flesh got tore from bone. Shoving him back, I ran my knife into his gut tearing completely upwards forcing his outer bag of quagulated skin to split ending his unlife. A pool of blood was all that remained, and that too burned to ashes.

Contemplating the events thus far in the evening where not on the to-do-list just yet. _Jeanette tricked us._ Hands shaky I stepped out the front door of the Gallery was dark enough I slipped away from the small group of people and still dazed security chunk. Sweet tasting fat one. Slipping the still wet blade into the thight garter I had on under my white, semi-bood splattered dress I continued into the fellow passerbyers and head back to Asylum; _Elysium for Clansmen atleast it seems for the moment._ A confused look crossed my face at the thought.

Entering the club, I felt a wave of foreboding and my stomach twisted with each step towards the elevator. My deadened bowls in knots, hands trembling amlost noticably I reached for the handle of the door to the larged; two-sided office bedroom suite. Before I was fully in the room the door was slammed behind me and I was forced to my knees.

"How dare you ruin MY exibit!", Therese yelled, venom driiping from every word she spat out.

"I-"

"Shut up! Just Shut up. She already said she used you. Pathetic, unclean little girl. I know it was you who sabotaused the my museum."

For a mere moment in time I thought the prettier face would show herself beyond the dark daughters mask.

"I didn't know it was you're exhibit!:", I whimpered, giving myself in to her dominance. Fear evident on my porcelean face.

As if being mentally abused wasnt enough, I was almost executed by a group of thugs over the petty fued between the two-faced sisters. Jeanette's distressing call is the only thing that took my focus from not crying over the lives I took to save my own. And hers.

 _"_ _I know who you're looking for. And I know where to find him, and that he has a juicy bit of gossip you would just love to hear", in and instant the Ivory Princess's voice changed from seductive to seriously distressed, "Help me and I swear I will tell you where Bertrum is, please.. Therese has me locked in the bathroom with a gun."_

The sound of police sirens brought me out of my shock. I was staring at the phone in my hand for what seemed like eternity. Worry forced my feet to move before I could realize. Out the door I burst through a group of armed officers and towards the alley. I obfuscated from the alley to the entrance of the Asylum. Past the barkeep to the elevator up one floor to two. Out the doors and through the bed room office entrance. At first I was shocked.

Therese was standing there, pointing a revolver at the bathroom door. At my approach she turned. Revealing her two-faced self.

"You!", she shouted in a menacing voice causing me to flinch, "Once I rid the world of this disgusting creature you're next."

"Therese was the one to put the hit on you. She's crazy! She'll have anyone killed who gets in her way. Remeber Father?"

"Shut up Jeanette!"

The two halves kept arguing, as the truth poured from both. Poor Therese, her fathers abuse forced a gap between the two, then after killing her father, she found and killed her twin sister. Sealing the identity disorder and the Blood of Malkav forced it to manifest into two halves of a whole Malkavian. One white, one black. One innocent and one corrupt. But the two have it confused on who is really who. I could be wrong and Jeanette may be the dominant personna, but it seems she knows more about them sharing a body than Therese and she admits her own death. _So Therese's guilty conscious made a copy of Jeanette._

A gunshot sounded, muffled by the punk music downstairs, focing me from my thoughts. Tears streamed from mismatched eyes as the gun clattered to the floor, Jeanette crumbling with it. I caught her as we both collapsed to our knees. Her red tinged tears smearing her already running makeup.

"I-I didn't want her to go...", she murmured childishly through her tears, "I...just wanted her to change. You understand, right?"

I nodded my head, slowly undoing her mess of bun and pigtail, letting her wavy blonde locks cascade down her shoulders as I rubbed my other hand soothingly in the small of her back.

"You cant tell anyone what happened this night, promise?"

"I promise", I muttered helping her to her feet. I wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks and turned her to the bathroom.

"Bertrum is in the old oil tanker at the end of Main Street", Jeanette stated as she headed into the bathroom, "Remember no one can know what happened this night. Keep it our secret. And dont forget to visit me sometime."

"You're more trouble than you're worth, Tongue", I stated narrowing my eyes at the horenous sight of a former man before me, "You say you know of this House of Wares but yet you cannot help with the task nor do it yourself but it is I who has to do this deed. Nor will you give me any information on the Many Nights Man."

"Whoa there Fledgling, seems you don't know how to address your elders", he stated with a curious glint in his eyes, "And is seems you're Malkavian too. I never said anything about the Sabbat warehouse yet. And this Many Nights Man, you adressing your sire?"

"The voices are very generous with information supposed to be hidden from my mind."

"I can see that well", Bertrum stated, sitting on the edge of his molding bed, seeming lost in thought for a mere moment, "How else did you find out about the warehouse Fledgling?"

"Knox speaks well when he's seduced by large breasts", I stated forcing my bra free bossom upward with my arms, "Information flows from him like the Chinatown Kindred-"

"Not kindred, but we can disguss everything you want later, you got explosives to plant."

Two minutes! Getting in was easy getting out is not. One minute fifety-five seconds. Through one warehouse, past the fallen gas tank. Another animalistic Kindred. My knife cut his throat. No tears to shed this time. One minute ten seconds. Run faster, through the train yard. Trying to get back to the landing I came in at. The explosion rocked the train yard as I was thrown onto the landing of the abandoned rundown warehouse I entered this place through. Upon standing, a large white wolf was in front of me a low growl imminating from its throat. Before my eyes the wolf shuttered, then shifted, morphing into the form of a man with eerie glowing eyes and long dark hair.

"Are you...a werewolf...?", I queried, my eyes turning large as something inside screamed to run if he was.

"Ah, for once I see my reputation doesnt proceed me. _I_ am Beckett."

All in one night before the sunrise, I had saved the Fleet-Footed God, met the Golden Ghoul, saved the dying poet, ended a trap house, met the Two-Faced Godesses, slain a man made of blood, had a hit put on my head, watched one face kill the other, had my lover cry on my shoulders, did and unknown deed for the worm, and blew a warehouse sky high. All the while fighting off men with sticks and guns and claws and teeth. Then meeting the sardonic Beckett; half man, half beast it seems. Now Downtown, crawling on my belly I climb the Ivory Tower in hopes my deed redeems me, and sets me free from the Jester-Prince. _Once free we can find our answers..._

Before taking two steps towards the Ivory Tower a baseball bat smashed into my skull, the bone giving slightly as black flooded in...


	7. Last Round

**Last Round**

* * *

 **A/N** **:This is where we migrate Downtown so there may be some reference to the Downtown hubs and fun stuff related to the quests. I really do hope you all are enjoying this story.**

* * *

"Well well well, look who we got here boys..."

The voice broke through the black as a boot was jammed into my chest. I cried out in pain as the back of my head smashed against the pavement from the impact. Three mangy looking Kindred stood over me, leering down with malicious intent.

"Ain't this the Camarilla whelp that blew up our warehouse?", one of the more Beast like vampires spoke.

"Yes, yes it is", the one who seemed the most human in appearance, and whom also seemed to be the leader of this bunch spoke, "And we get to have some fun with this one."

He leaned down close, boot still pressed firmly into my sternum. He grabbed at the tattered white dress I wore tearing a sleeve loose revealing the smooth porcelain skin of my shoulder, neck, throat, and more cleavage than I would've intended. Fangs bared he lunged, burying them into the smooth crook between my collar bone and shoulder. I cried out again as a loud **_BANG!_** exploded in my ears and the Kindred's fangs were wretched from my throat. He rolled away from me, holding the side of his bleeding head as another figure appeared before me. Tears sprang to my eyes as they fell on My Savior! I knew those beautiful ice blue eyes anywhere.

"Keep it moving", his accent was barely noticeable as the Hispanic looking Kindred spoke. He had the threat of an explosive at his waist so the Sabbat retreated, but not without one casualty of the vampire who tried to drain me. He had a crazed look upon his face as his eyes stayed glued to mine, "You really need to learn to handle yourself kid, I'm not gonna keep picking your ass up off the pavement."

A blush faintly tinged my cheeks as he offered a hand, pulling me to my feet, "Are you the Numbered One between ten and eight?"

"Nines, if that's what you mean", he stated with a mild confused look before realization dawned on him, "Shit, Malk seems you know more than you know what to do with in that pretty little skull of yours. But enough talking, meet me at the last round and i'll fill you in on the real reality of our situation."

Straightening my now over the shoulder, cleavage revealing dress I headed in the direction of the Ivory Tower and the Jester-Prince.

 ** _When this raven beauty, with the manners of a mere toddler of my time, had come bursting into my office; I knew I've made the wrong choice in letting this Kindred live. No Childe of merely four nights should have survived any Sabbat contact if the Camirilla was involved in their embrace._** ** _Suppressing_** ** _a sigh of frustration, the problem will drag on further it seems._**

Shaken and frazzled are two words you could possibly use to describe my state when I unintentionally rushed into the top of the Ivory Tower. The Jester-Prince was not so happy to see this one it seemed.

Still on a euphoric high of sorts from seeing the Number-named Street Prince my body was still trembling and I knew I must look mad. I hope I can make it back home for the night. Home being wherever I rest my soon dying corpse for the dawn. I heard the sound of a male clearing his throat that brought me back to the present. Ah, yes! The summons of the Jester-Prince is what caused me to fly up here like a bat out of hell. I straightened my dirty torn white dress as I approached the desk of Sebastian LaCroix, self proclaimed Prince of Los Angeles. He stood upon my approach.

"Good evening, Fledgling", his tone made it seem like my presence was not a good thing at all, "It seems you've completed the task I gave you with ease."

"Yes, sir."

I tried my best to ignore the voices now, making an appearance may well free me from his leash. **_Shoulders back, toes together, head up, now approach._** Placing one foot in front of the other never seemed hard when scrutinized by one with such an important title. **Especially in Kindred society.** A growl escaped my lips at _that_ voice, how _dare_ him! The Prince raised a silent brow as I stood at the opposite side of his desk. The large behemothof a Sheriff stood silently in the corner no emotion ever crossing his face.

"Have you heard of the ship the Elizabeth Dane?", the Prince queried as he turned to stare out the windows behind him, "It was a cargo ship that was found outside of the harbor. It seems to have something important on it in relation to us Kindred. I want you to go to the Dane, and get the ship manifest and take a look at the sarcophagus that is on board. But _do not open it_."

His words changed at the end, more Dominant than those before. I felt compelled to listen to those words, as if my life depended on them.

"Yes, my Prince", the words were almost compelled out of me as I nodded my head in understanding, "But where may I lay my head so it is closer to hear your call?"

He seemed to smile at those words, a knowing glint in his icy eyes, "Here's the key to the Skyline Apartment's fourth floor."

I was escorted downstairs by the Sheriff, waving to Chunk, I was out the door and skipping down the road. I was on my way to my new Haven when the Last Round kept repeating in my head.

Practically running, I followed the road signs and few drunk pedestrians to a hole-in-the-wall bar. Close to the place where the homeless sleep and commune. _The Last Round_ , kinda funny. Last shot. I giggled to myself one a drink the other a bullet. Poetic.

I entered the bar, tattered white dress catching the eye of the few male patrons they had that evening. They probably thought I was a _private party_. Even the rather large bartender's eyes wandered in my direction. Barely catching recognition flash in his eyes, he averted his gaze back to his conversation with another man at the bar. _The man knew who we were._ I narrowed my eyes in his direction before attempting to wander up the stairway. Jack was standing by his lonesome by the darts, an almost wicked grin on his face at my b-line approach.

"Hey , good to see you made it back from Santa Monica with your hide", he stated with almost sincere enthusiasm, "Heard Nines let some Sabbat go in the process too." He Tsked. "Shame, Ol' Nines' gettin' soft it seems."

"No soft", I defended, hoping my face didnt give me away to Jack my true feelings, "He saved this one twice-"

"Exactly my point, kiddo."

"But I am not sireless", I murmured locking my blue-green gaze with his old dark eyes. Amusement flashed through Jack, as a broad grin spread across his face revealing his long fangs.

"Seems you saw through my own trick kiddo. Your Sire's not far from your reach. Keep dancing on the Prince's leash and you'll find him soon enough."I was floating on air as I trailed up the stairs to the top floor of the last round. I slowly strolled up to Nines who was leaning casually against the wall next to the bathrooms. His eyes rested on my face as I approached. It would've been hard to breath under his gaze if I had needed to anymore.

"Good to see you, kid", he stated as I closed the distance between us, "So you wanna know the real story I take it."

I shook my head no, causing a slight confused look to cross his face, "I care not why you fly the pirate flag I will fly it with you my Numbered Savior, if you just give me answers to who the Many Nights Man really is. The Jack already admitted his trick, so I know the Many Nights Man is still alive in the dead sense. "

Nines' eyebrows raised at the request. No Kindred this young, no matter how mad, should've seen through Jack's trick that night.

"Well for starters his real name is Arron", Nines stated casting his gaze to the floorboards.

"Why did this Arron embrace me then abandon me with another who wore his face until the end?"

"That I do not know kid. You'll have to figure it out yourself. I only knew him because hes an associate of Jack's who used to frequent this bar."

I sighed, hanging my head at another dead end.

"Cheer up kid", I gazed up at his beautiful iced gaze, "You need to learn to even fight if you want to continue living. I'm not always going to be there to pick your ass up off the pavement..."

A distraction for tonight of fists and fighting, and a sarcophagus hunt awaiting tomorrow. Such luck I have, being a puppet on someone else's strings.


	8. Dancing on the Royal Leash

**Dancing on the Royal Leash**

* * *

 **A/N : This one's for C. My lone reviewer who has gave me encouragement in my time of writers block to produce another chapter. I'm sorry it's mostly filler but I have to at least keep some of the events as a timeline placer. As always read, enjoy, and review if you would please. I will attempt to keep this story going until the end. And i do apologize in advance for this shorter than usual chapter. ~ A**

* * *

If it wasn't sneaking onto the Elizabeth Dane and finding a rather ominous sight, to my ghoul managing to somehow find me outside the Ivory Tower. It was going through my own Primogen's Haven in search of his deadened remains and a hunter waiting patiently there for my demise hoping I was the Jester-Prince instead.

In my new Haven for the day, my poet curled up on the couch below. I closed my eyes and hoped Mirror-Me would come tonight and show me what it is I'm supposed to do. Rolling onto my side, I buried my face in my hands with another faint sigh. The laughter was here again, circling around me almost suffocating me. **_**Come find me sweet Amelia.**_** I was really getting tired of his taunts as I faded out of the living world into the blackness of the deads sleep.

 _The weightless feeling was a welcomed escape from the soft bed I was laying in before drifting. There was no Web tonight, just a small dial radio and Mirror-Me sitting criss-cross in front of it staring intently. It seemed she could hear something I could not._

 _"Back again?", she queried turning her head, brow raised in my direction._

 _"Arron is his name. The Numbered Savior gave us the first puzzle piece", I stated, reporting what she probably already knew._

 _"Out of a fondness for you did he give up anything. Poor Numbered man, falling for a lunatic", she giggled, "At least he will work in our favor in this Mad Hunt."_

 _I growled at her narrowing my eyes, "You will not use him."_

 _She frowned at my words before everything began to bleed to black around me, "You may regret that soon enough self, for he has many other answers we well may need. When the time comes, join the pirate ship."_

And with those words hanging everything disappeared and I was alone again in my new Haven, the Dawn already gone for another night. Now I am off to the Museum to sight see, I mean steal back the sarcophagus for my dear Prince who so Dominated it. Sighing as I crept past the guards, her words still rang out, why must I use my Savior? I was uncertain of the reason, but hopefully will find it in time. Sneaking through an office air vent and then into the maze basement. Following colored lines all around officers and offices. Past another locked door, and through the lines of pain and alarm. And finding another who appeared to be the Lone Wolf.

 _"It seems our paths are crossing rather frequently, Fledgling", he stated in a not so pleased tone to see me._

 _"Where's the old box? Have you not examined it?"_

 _"The sarcophagus has apparently been stolen. And before I was able to pour over it with my fine toothed comb."_

"Did you get the sarcophagus? Shall I send someone to help you get it upstairs."

"The box was stolen, but there were dinosaurs so I still had fun", I stated smiling at him innocently. _Play the Fool, for now..._ An enraged look was on his face the moment the words stolen past my lips.

"Stolen?!"

"Sto-"

"STOLEN? Who could've-Gary! Gary you treacherous...I want him...found. I want him found. Gary is the Primogen of the Nosferatu in Hollywood, and was in charge of locating the manifest and cargo hold on the Dane. Go to Hollywood. The Nosferatu are hidden somewhere below the city. Find him and the sarcophagus."

Skipping out of the Ivory Tower, I crossed the street to the lone Taxi waiting by the curb. _Awaiting our arrival._ I shook my head at Mirror-Me's voice, so cryptic tonight.

"Where to?", the Driver's smooth voice rang out as he turned his shaded gaze on me.

"Not here", I murmured climbing into the back of the cab. It was like he knew where I needed to go because he hopped the highway, headed towards the Home of the Stars. I laid my head on the windowsill watching as the city's lights zoomed by in a blur of colors. Hushed murmuring was all I could hear in the back of my own head as I searched for the Web. It unnerved me. Something just wasn't right, or wasn't going to be really fast...

Climbing out of the cab, I could feel something just wasn't right about Holly's Woods. This lady's forest was corrupted. I shivered at the thought as a kine with a tanned shirt and dark shades approached.

"Ain't seen you here before, and if I ain't seen you, neither has Isaac, so that's your next stop."

"The Blood Baron?", i asked, feigning innocence once more, seems its tonight's trick.

"He's in the Jewelry store at the end of the street. Consider yourself invited."


	9. The Home of the Stars

**The Home of the Stars**

* * *

 **A/N** **: Here you go my Fellow Kindred lovers. Chapter 9 finally up. Sorry it took me a little while to get this one out. I hope you all enjoy and keep on reading and reviewing. ~ A**

* * *

Isaac's eyes widened at my entrance to his office in the back of the jewelry store. He sniffed in my direction once more before his eyes narrowed a fraction.

Welcome to my Barony, young Neonite."

I nodded my head in recognition to the Elder Kindred. Isaac was rather old for one to be Embraced. But his aged beauty shone through as a Pretty. Movie Director suited him well.

"I request to move freely among your Domain, Blood Baron", I stated sincerely hoping he would give in with ease, instead another errand must be ran.

"And why is that, childe?", Isaac question, slight offence in his tone at my manners. I bowed my head. They always get offended.

"This one needs to find the Sewer Rats," I murmured. _Good, play the part of the lunatic well._

"So your two-bit baby faced prince needs information from the Nosferatu."

My brows raised with mock surprise, "Oh no... He knows. How do you Older One's always know my errands...?"

"i also know of the person your looking for; Arron", his eyes held a somewhat victorious gleam as the words left his lips. The trap was set, I had to give him his way.

My eyes had widened once the words were spoken, _he knows our Sire!_ I nodded my understanding, the mask breaking, as the Old Pretty began to speak once more.

 ** _It was all a trap. He couldn't help but have sympathy for the poor girl, on top of being a member off the Malkavian clan she was forced into some very interesting circumstances. A sigh of annoyance left the Toreador's lips as he watched this_** _ **naive**_ _ **childish young woman, trying to use the one thing his clan was masters at; deception with words against him. He liked to be straight to the point with matters.**_

"I owed him a favor, seeing as his demise-"

"He's not dead."

The Older Kindred's sharp gaze snapped to mine once the words were spoken. He was searching for something; apparently he'd found it because his eyes seemed to soften just a fraction.

"So Mr. Rodriguez and Jack weren't lying when they had claimed you saw through Jack's trick the night of your embrace", it was a statement more than a question but I nodded in response, it was the only thing I could do.

My body was slowly not responding; either I was going to faint or I was going to flip out. The voices seemed to blur together getting louder and louder my vision was tunneling fast before it flared red. I lunged towards Isaac, and was pinned down on his desk, two strong hands gripping my forearms forcing me in place.

"You need to feed", Isaac growled, seeming to struggle a bit in keeping me in my place, firmly against his mahogany desk. Finally the red faded out and black tried to leak in. _No!_ My eyes shot open, locking with beautiful golden orbs staring at me with irritation and mild concern., "When was the last time you fed, Fledgling?"

"I-", Chunk flashed through my mind, his sweet chocolate filled veins, "In the Lady by the Sea..."

Isaac sighed, exasperation crossing his features as he stepped away from my person and went through the other door that led to the back of the jewelry store. He came back with two blood packs in one hand and a chalice in the other. Before he could empty the contents I snatched one from his hand and buried my fangs in the plastic. The other was poured into the Chalice that Isaac casually sipped from. Once I downed the contents of the bag and licked the red from the corners of my mouth I glanced up shyly at Isaac.

"I am sorry, My Baron", I stated with a curt bow my ponytail swishing as I stood upright once more, "I did not mean-"

"Learn to feed regularly", was all he said for a long time. We sat there in the silence, that seemed to stretch out through the office. I waited. He sipped his blood slowly, enjoying each memory that flooded in with it. Whether is be booze filled nights, or jelly filled sweets. Memories flow from the vitae. Even more from the source.

"About that Favor..."

I was sent on a treasure hunt through Hollywood. _Find the tape_. The Blood Baron was unlike the Jester-Prince. Instead of Dominating this one into doing his errands, I was offered a deal. Assistance in locating Arron and free roam of Holly Woods to find the Sewer Rats in exchange for a tape. I had went to the Red Spot, learned of the illegal selling of firearms, and bought a cop suit in exchange for the cheerleader outfit I sported since being in the Lady by the Sea. Eventually finding my way to the internet cafe, and hacking every computer I found the one with the password KAFKA. Behind the Red Spot, I followed the trail of paranoia to a lone guy in a hoodie, huddled in a dark corner of the back alleyway.

"What do you want?", he gruffed out. His eyes wandering everywhere in the darkness but my face. Sighing, I went straight to the point. Madness flowing through me, I let it spill past my lips.

 _"_ _Let your story flow past your lips. Give me the terrible tape,and rid yourself of its curse."_

"What-Who are-", he was visibly shaken eyes wide and unseeing of who it was I really am now, "I-I don't have it. It's with Ginger Swan."

Once the words left him lips he ran, a scream and _thud_ were heard before a sewer lid slid shut. I dashed to the way he went seeing nothing but a few flecks of blood. Entering the manhole I located a severed arm and more blood but no sign of the poor mortal. He had an inhumane demise. I took my slow journey back to Isaac's jewelry store and relayed the message.

"The Carrier pigeon did not have the message for you, Blood Baron."

"He didn't?", Isaac stated with a raised brow, "Then what did he have to say?"

"On what lakes can I find this Ginger Swan?"

"Not on a lake...", he murmured, his eyes seeming to search my soul as he spoke, "Ginger Swan was an actress in the late 50s. Not a man alive didn't know her name. She was the most beautiful actress of her time. Some men still go to her grave and weep."

I nodded my head, as he waved a dismissive hand towards the back entrance. I took my leave but not before hearing the baron murmur, "Poor mad girl... She has no clue what she's really into."


	10. Author's Note

**Hello my readers,**

* * *

 **I am writing this note to let you all know I am starting a new job soon, and am not sure how frequent the chapters will be updated. But worry not I am Finishing this Fic if its the last thing I do. Again I am not sure how frequent the updating will be, but I promise I will try to not make you all wait too long. I know how Kindred get without their fix. Heh. But the next chapter is going to get a bit interesting. I'm bringing in a few of my favorite Hollywood characters. And adding my own spin on a few of the Side Quests in Hollywood. Needless to say my dearest Moon Child Amelia is slowly getting closer to her end. Or beginning depending on your views. I hope i continue to get your undying support as my life becomes a bit chaotic. And I hope you all enjoy and Review. Let me hear your thoughts, it's what helps me stay motivated and pushing myself to publish these chapters as soon as I can. Sincerely,**

* * *

 **Your ever devoted writer**

* * *

 **A~**


	11. Strip Clubs and Cemeteries

**Strip Clubs and Cemeteries**

* * *

 **A/N** **: This one may be a bit longer. And a bit dirtier. M for suggestive language and sexual conduct towards the end. Though I will say it doesn't go as far as you think. But I did enjoy writing this chapter. It was more fun than I expected it to be. This ones for C, after all you did want me to write about Romero hehe. ~A**

* * *

"Malkavian, Madman, Lunatic. That's what they all keep repeating, in some form. I am not Mad", I huffed angrily as I ducked back into the Red Spot. I asked the ever so chatty clerk for the bathroom and he pointed to the sign. I nodded my head and asked if he knew of any clubs or bars around. The Vesuvius was where my next stop would be. I quickly walked into the ladies room, and began to strip, pulling the cop suite from my drawstring bag and stuffing in the cheerleader outfit in next to my tattered white dress i'd been embraced in.

, "How is it i'm the mad one when they turn a blind eye to the information whispered in the air, none so quietly, all around us. Don't they hear it too?"

 _ **Do you think they do?**_

Laughter broke out around me with _that_ voice. I growled looking all over the bathroom for him. Deeply hoping I could find my Sire here in this small room in the back of this shabby convenient store. _No luck_ , I sighed as I retied my hair back and placed the hat atop my head. Glancing in the mirror I smiled, hoping the she that was not me would give some words of guidance or at least strangle _his_ voice. More faint laughter could be heard, but it was not his this time but others. _Spectators, ones awaiting the events of the trap to snap, and the trick bomb to blow._

Shaking my head from her words, I put them in the back of my mind for now. The watchers would have to wait for me to ponder them another night when I had more time. Checking my reflection one more time I grinned back at the mirror. This outfit would suite nicely for my next place of adventure. The Vesuvius was a strip club a few blocks up from the Red Spot. And hopefully a place to make the paper with faces that gets me guns and blood from hookers. I giggled, knowing a prostitute would probably willingly charge more if they knew of the night creatures that courted them regularly.

Bursting out of the small bathroom, and past the higher than life kine looking for frozen burrito pizzas, I skipped out the door and down the couple of blocks to the decent looking club. Faint music could be heard from the outside and the neon lights brightened this darker part of Holly's Woods. Across the way was a seedy looking smut store. And beyond that a cemetery. _Cemetery? Ginger Swan!_ I was about to charge across the street and into the place where the dead sleep before a cool hand brushed my shoulder.

"It's a surprise to see _you_ frequenting this part of town", wrapped in a lace robe and adorned in red and black lingerie stood one who's beauty blinded my own. Deep red hair tied back into a bun and stunning eyes, More so than our Mad Princess. They were as shimmering as mercury as they rested on my own mismatched gaze, "Let alone enter my business. I am Velvet Velour, but you can call me V.v."

"I am looking for employment. The papers with faces are needed to survive in this moment", the smile that touched those burgundy lips at my words was dazzling. Pushing the door open, this nameless Pretty glided past the floor of dancers and lonely men to the upstairs VIP lounge. The plush swede sofa was the first seen seat and I took it, awaiting this fae like creature to answer my request.

"Sorry, up here is more...private. We don't need anyone one overhearing our...negotiation...on a job offer", her words were laced with seduction of a power I could not fight. I thought the Ivory Goddess was a Seducer if not for the Madness. She as nothing compared to the suffocating intoxication of this Pretties words, "You want to work for me, yes? Well there's a request I must make, and only _you_ can do that for me. There's been a minor hunter problem in Hollywood as of late. They've been in my club, and Ash's as well."

I nodded my head, to love struck to even use words at this moment. Her words were stronger than the blood bond I tied with Jeanette. I would see the sun if she requested me to.

"Well one happened to be working here in my club right under my nose."

I giggled at this, "Must've been one tiny hunter."

She gave me a cross look before continuing her story, "I found a gun in her locker and fired her instantly over the no weapons policy I have in place. Now she works in the basement of that smut store across the street under the name Chastity."

"So you want me to snuff out this tiny hunter?"

"Yes", Velvet spoke in a wispy voice her eyes holding my gaze steadily, "And once that is done, you'll have my undivided attention."

I nodded curtly, and stood abruptly. Sauntering down the steps, I nodded to the men leering at me from the bar before slipping out the front doors. Instead of going straight to the hunting belt, I went for the lake—cemetery. The main gate was locked so I followed the stone wall around, past a group of homeless, finding a partially damaged part of the wall. Moving a few bricks I made a large enough hole to squeeze through. Once inside though, I was unsure where to find this Ginger Swan. I began to aimlessly wander, hearing the faintest of rustling and moans seeming to come from under my feet.

"I am sorry", I stated aloud, "I do not mean to interrupt your eternal slumber. But I am looking for a swan, a Ginger Swan to be exact."

 _Mausoleums are almost like lakes..._

I stopped abruptly, my head snapping to the dirty window of a small shack. Mirror-Me grinned back as I approached. Before I could ask what she had meant, a soft _click_ was heard from the other side of the window. Mirror-Me's face was gone and only I stared back at my self. Gripping the knob of the door I was next to, I swung it open. And was met with the barrel of a shotgun inches from my face.

"Whoa there, sweet cheeks, I damn near blew your head off", a smooth male voice spoke as olive green eyes met mismatched orbs, "Thought you were a zombie."

"Well I thought my shambling needed more work", I mused as the gun was lowered, but not disarmed, "What makes you say differently...?"

His eyes wandered up and down my body as he stepped back allowing me entrance to his domain. He'd raised a brow at my comment but paid not much mind to it.

"The names Romero, I'm the caretaker here", he stated, still seemingly distracted by the amount of cleavage this cop suite allowed me to show. The push-up bra faintly revealed underneath didn't help much either, forcing more attention to my chest, "Though my jobs not keeping people from getting in, but keeping _things_ from getting out."

"Really?", I asked, my eyes widening in a childlike curiosity, "Why do the dead not sleep?"

"Well you see, every night 'round this time for the past several months now the dead have been getting up with an itch to stroll down Hollywood Boulevard. Nobody know's why, but until they figure it out they needed a volunteer to patch the problem and I stepped forward", his excitement was almost tangible, "Problem temporarily solved, the Barons happy, I get to shoot zombies, and guarantee I get my blood for another month. I've carved out a nice nitch here."

"So...the dead taste your lead?"

"Shoot them, frag them, blow them up, sometimes I even add in chopping and dicing, just to mix up a bit", his eyes seemed to light up with an idea, "Hey—you wouldn't be interested in watching the place for me while I go handle some business, would you? I'm not supposed to leave or it might end in a zombie apocalypse or something."

"How do I stop the zombie hoards?"

"Uhh, I know you're technically dead and all. But you are one striking looking piece of ass. Where were you when you were still breathing, huh? I don't think you'd be interested in uhh..."

I giggled, batting my lashes in his direction, "Well grave guard. Let's talk dead first, then flesh business. My bits tingle with the feeling of being alive by your dirty words."

"Right, business", his crestfallen, and partially confused expression made me giggle once more, "I was planning on heading to the strip to find a dance partner to do the vertical tango. But would you care in saving me a trip.?"

His eyes were eager, almost begging. I couldn't resist the urge to feel alive once more. The Ivory Goddess showed me our deadened bodies still _feel_. But can this mortal give me more than she? I nodded my agreement.

"Really?", he was astonished, "I-I mean _really_. Just don't bite it okay?"

I raised a brow at him, flashing my fangs. He grinned at me seductively, "What? I mean my neck."

I flashed him a seductive grin that matched his own, as I forced him onto the couch with the strength of one hand. He leaned the shotgun against the wall near the couch. Slowly swaying, I danced to an unheard beat, lowering myself to my knees in front of him, the grin still never leaving my face. Running both hands slowly up his inner thighs, I caressed all his right places. Feeling the fabric of his jeans grow taut I slowly began to undo his zipper, licking my lips in anticipation.

"Let's play cops and robbers..."


	12. Leads and Confessions

**Leads and Confessions**

* * *

 **A/N** **: Your wish is my command. And this seems to be the longest chapter I've written thus far. I do hope all who read enjoy. And as always reviews and criticism are welcome as long as it helps with my writing. A~**

* * *

I had slept in the graveyard that night. The midnight rendezvous with the Grave Guard fresh in my mind as I hurried to Isaac's jewelry store. _Nervous?_ I knew I was. The Voices didn't even have to speak it for me to feel it. Hands trembling with the tape in my grasp. I hope he didn't know. _He knows his ghouls well though..._ Sharp intake of breath, why am I even breathing? I'm dead. _Relax_. Right. I sighed as I slowly turned down the alleyway leading behind the Jewelry Store. _Toreador syndrome's contagious..._ Playing with the Grave Guard was fun, making me feel almost alive. I'd managed to find what the Baron wanted, after sweet Romero went under the euphoric high of the Kiss after our escapade, in the grave of a deceased actress. Not a lake like I had previously thought. I smiled to myself at the silliness of my mind. The tape was my ticket to finding both the Nosferatu and my Sire. Hoping the baron did not see the blood of his ghoul in my belly I entered his orifice.

 _ **The moment she entered my office, I could smell the scent of my Ghouls blood in the air.**_ _ **Suppressing**_ ** _a growl, I sighed. He fell for the charms of this Mad Girl. But then Nines and Jack had fallen to her, as well. He'd admit, her innocence mixed with madness was a work of art in its self. A beautiful darkness that could either be her blessing or curse. He had a soft spot for the girl, but his ghoul on the_** _ **other hand**_ ** _would not get off so easily._**

 _He knows..._ My whole body tensed at those words, his frustration almost tangible. I shrank from his gaze as I placed the tape upon his desk. His golden orbs held mine for a moment as he seemed to contemplate something. Sighing, he shook his head before speaking.

"Well whatever's on this tape will be beneficial to both of us, I'm certain", he spoke in a business like tone taking the tape and placing it in the VCR upon his desk. The large TV that was mounted on the wall flickered to life as static flared across the screen before a girl came into view.

 _She was scared, and searching for a light. The moment she found it she regretted the decision to be able to see. Grotesque creatures, with_ _mouths_ _full of pointed teeth and arm like appendages as legs, snarled and lunged toward the poor mortal woman. She let out a blood_ _curdling_ _scream and ran up the stairs, trying to escape those gnarly beasts. Unfortunately it was to no avail. Once upstairs in a bedroom she begged for help but instead was met with more_ _beastly_ _creatures, and was devoured in a bloody end._

The video went black and a mask appeared on the screen. Isaac's brows raised at the disembodied face. He seemed to be pondering something before he began to speak.

"It seems like the video's damaged. We need to find another copy."

"Where shall I look for another of this terrible tape...?", I queried, pondering where one finds smut like this. Smut. _The Sin Bin..._ I broke into a grin, knowing I'd seen that sign somewhere down the strip. Before Isaac got a chance to speak I was out the door and headed towards the palace of smut.

"What can I _do_ to you, honey?", came the not so subtle greeting from the Prince of Porn as I entered his domain.

"I am looking for the dark and depraved, a terrible tape, something almost deranged...", I purred, the madness leaking into my words as I spoke.

"We got whips, chains, canes, paddles, furies, all in the back. What exactly are you looking for?"

"A terrible tape, of the dark and depraved", I stated again, locking my mismatched gaze with his own, "Tell me what you know of the Death Mask."

The poor Prince of Porn, he damn near pissed himself revealing to me what he knew of the tape. Tried telling me to get out of whatever I was in. What he didn't know is I was in too deep. Already costing my life, and leading the path of my unlife. I walked the night with demons of dread. Led by the had of the mysterious moon mistress. To the basement of the internet cafe, though they had no food to serve or good coffee. Instead finding where the recordings of the grotesque smut that some get off to was created. Though not the terrible tape. But a copy was found. Along with a handful of the gruesome little creatures from the tape itself. They really wanted me dead it seemed. But then they were mostly mindless killing machines, at least from where the voices were concerned.

After delivering the full tape to Isaac and watching the scene unfold again with the same girl I finally got a lead. The Way of the Kings. A house just outside of Holly's Woods. The dawn was fast approaching again that night and I had nowhere to go in the Home of the Stars. All the motels were full, so I turned towards the cemetery. Either the grave guard would allow my presence another night, or I would find a nice grave to climb into til dawn.

I slinked past the congregating bums back to the whole in the wall and through it towards Romero's shack in the back lower part of the cemetery. I knocked a simple tune before walking through the side door.

"Greeting's Grave Guard", I stated in a cheery tone. Though my happy expression faltered when I gazed upon his face. Mixed emotions crossed his features as his olive gaze rested upon mine, "Romero...?"

Uncertain of what I should do I awaited him to speak. Though eternity nearly passed and daybreak was less than two hours away. My internal clock was ticking down and my body was already starting to feel the fatigue of daytime.

"H-hey there lost girl", he fumbled over his words and I giggled at the seemingly random nickname. I was lost in this new world most of the time, "Y-you know, I never really got your name the other night."

My name. My name? What was it again... I'd seemed to forget among the many other voices that loved to make their presence known in my head. I'd slowly began to distinguish each and give them their own nicknames. _Our name!_ Right, sorry. I thought a moment more before it finally surfaced, "Amelia."

He pondered this for a moment before smiling more to himself than to me, "I thought it would be something, I don't know, more out there I guess. With you being a Malkavian and all..."

I just tilted my head even more confused, "What brings this change of heart Grave Guard?"

"Uh-hell, i'm gonna be up front with you Ams. Isaac said either get closer to you to keep you on a shorter, monitored leash. Of cut ties with you completely. But I don't think I can really. Cut ties with you that is."

"I don't mind leashes", I murmured playfully, smirking at him in a seductive manner. He reddened slightly but seemed to stay more focused than I was.

"i wouldn't mind knowing you a bit better", he stated back, a mix of earnest and eagerness in his tone, "But that can come at a later time. Handcuff will have to do until I can get a leash."

I grinned at him wickedly, before shoving him forcefully onto the couch behind him. As I undid the buttons to his shirt, I noticed scars. As the shirt fell to the floor I noted sweet Romero's body was nearly covered in scars. And I doubted it was the zombie hordes. I forgot the attempted flesh play, and began to trace over the more older looking ones peering up at him questioningly with a mix of sorrow and open curiosity.

He chuckled softly grasping my hands an almost haunted expression briefly crossing his face, "i forgot how young you still are."

I pouted at his words, but waited for him to continue.

"It was before Isaac took me in", he seemed to want to make it clear it was not the Blood Baron who inflicted those wounds, "i'd had a run in with a Tzimisce."

I shuttered at the name, uncertain why it invoked a since of fear in my being. _Flesh crafter's..._ Mirror-Me's voice was hesitant as she spoke the words in my brain, causing more worry to bloom in my tightening abdomen.

"If it wasn't for Isaac I would probably be dead years ago."

It seemed the Baron has a soft spot for the lost and the broken. I wrapped and arm around Romero's broad shoulders and hushed him with a slight brush of my lips before my body was too heavy to move anymore. The blackness of the Dead's Sleep slowly bled in as my body slumped across the Grave Guards lap. The last thing I heard was a sigh mixed with a soft chuckle before drifting into the oblivion.

 _ **I didn't have the heart to tell the lost girl that the Baron had taken my blood fix away for the month. It was his punishment for me giving in and letting her drink my blood. I left out the part about us sleeping together. But I have a feeling he knew it probably occurred. I sighed, running a hand through her hair. Dawn had already taken hold of her, and he knew by her coming to him of all people she trusted him with herself. Most Kindred would never allow themselves to rest among others, let alone another's ghoul. He smiled down at her fondly, though he did pity the poor girl after finding out who her sire was. He'd only heard stories, but those were enough to have him involuntarily tighten his grip upon her still frame. Positioning her more comfortably on the couch he locked the doors and pulled out the cot he had stored under the couch and laid down thinking over how the night played out.**_


	13. Radiowaves

**Radiowaves**

* * *

 **A/ N: Apologies for the tiny wait. I've been stuck on how to write this next chapter and slowly start turning it in the direction I've been wanting. As always, read, review, and enjoy. ~A**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **What the fuck do you think you're doing?"**_

 _His voice rang out through the_ _oblivion_ _, louder than the rest it seemed. He was angry. Part of me trembled, the other scoffed in defiance._ Good, let him feel some of what I do. _Once the thought crossed my mind the other voices began to get louder and more incoherent. I could only really understand_ ** _his_** _voice. And Mirror-Me's. The others only spoke clearly with wayward warnings, cryptic messages or Final Death situations. Before my eyes my sire materialized, his dark malicious gaze baring down on me._

 _"_ _ **Did you forget that you are mine?** "_, _a mix of hurt and confusion crossed his face before anger flared again. A sinister grin slowly broke across his face as he closed the distance between us in a moment. I was frozen in place, at how close he was to me once again. Fear rose up, causing the beast to thrash in its cage. His hand shot out, clawed nails raking across my cheek. It stung but the pain caused me to lash out back. Snarling I pulled a knife from behind my back and plunged it into his stomach. He barked out a hysterical laugh, his eyes never leaving my face as he twisted the knife in his own gut before ripping it out,_ _"_ _ **You cant kill me that easily, Sweet Amelia**."_

 _With those words he grabbed my head forcing his mouth upon mine, the cold metallic taste of blood rolling across my tongue. My eyes widened as I jerked away watching his form fade out like static from an old television set when you cant find the signal. My eyes dropped to my hand and instead of a bloodied blade a small handheld AM/FM radio was in my grasp. The web had been gone for awhile in the oblivion. I'd remembered Mirror-Me having a slightly bigger radio like this, one of the last times i'd saw her. Smiling like some big secret was just given to me I turned the knob letting the static wash over me._

Jolting awake with a gasp, it felt like i'd almost had a heartbeat again. The taste of metal was still in my throat. the static in my ears was almost deafening. Pressing my hands to my temples, I tried to turn off the noise. But it only seemed to get clearer the harder I forced my hands into my head. I would rather have the web and its sad melody than this static. The vision soon became fuzzy like the static in my brain. I could no longer recollect what it was i'd seen. Breathing broke through the deafening noise as my eyes fell to the sleeping form of the Grave Guard. His soft, even breathing cut through the static like a knife, silencing the untuned radio that was my head. Slowly, I climbed from the couch avoiding the small mattress Romero's body was resting on. I pondered a moment if I should wake him, but thought against it as I tugged my cop hat onto my head and slipped out the door without a peep.

The way of the Kings was now my path. I'd set my mind to the task and made sure the buck knife was still inside my thigh high boot. Tossing my drawstring bag over my shoulder, I crept out of the cemetery wall past the bums and down the street. I spotted a familiar cab parked on the opposite side of the road and strolled over to the drivers window.

"Where to?", the familiar yet unfamiliar voice rang out from the cab driver. My blood yielded to him, and I felt small, minuscule as if he held all the power of this world and the next. _Who are you...?_

"The way of the Kings", I stated in a matter of fact tone, trying to dismiss the feelings of dread and peace both threatening to consume me as I stepped into the back of the cab. With a nod and a mysterious smile, we were off. On the way to the next stepping stone of my path, or to my ultimate demise. _Who knows, right?_

 _ **Be wary of the Sword of Caine...**_

The broadcast cut through my thoughts and silenced Mirror-Me's voice. I couldn't wrap my head around what it meant until I was standing outside of the Red Door, pondering a way inside. I could feel it, something dark and old inside. It caused deadened heart to clench with fear. That was an unnerving feeling. Around the back I found a way up to the second floor and through a sliding door, and multiple snarling creatures, I was inside. It was a disturbing sight, that paralyzed me for several moments. All throughout this house of horrors were pieces of furniture, wall decorations, and rooms crafted from human remains. Skin, bone, even organs were used in these demented creations. More creatures were hidden in various parts of this Flesh house. My brain went back to my conversation with Romero as I looked all around the house. This must be what he had unintentionally warned me of. Maybe that was the reason for our paths to cross. Mirror-Me just laughed at where my mind went to. _If only you really knew your path._

I ignored her, heading into the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge i'd found bloodpacks.

 _ **...he only drained the remains of two...**_

I could smell the difference in the vitae as I slipped them into my drawstring bag with my few clothing items and assortment of small weapons; souvenirs of my not so new unlife. Through the kitchen and down the stairs, fear and wonder shown in my face as i halted abruptly in the middle of my decent. Through bits of entrails, my gaze fell upon a manbeast; no the Master of the smaller Beasts; no longer in touch with his Humanity. His bright emotionless glowing eyes locked with mine as a grin of dark interest crossed his face.

"So you're the crafter behind these fleshy fiends."

"Such potent blood for one so young Childe of Malkav, the scent of your sire's vitae in your veins is stronger than most. The chain between you and your clan founder shorter than the weakened new blood of this era.."

I narrowed my eyes growling lowly at this Beast my own stirring at the implication his words meant, "What knowledge do you share with the many nights man?"

"Join me Young One, accept the same offer I have given your sire. Let me free you from your fleshly binds and show you the true power you possess. "

His eyes were dancing with something I could not quite comprehend. Pulling the buck knife from my boot I snarled at the Old Tzimisce standing below me.

"Never would I accept to be the puppet for the Flesh crafters, There are already to many people tugging at my strings."

"Childe of Malkav, you are foolish not to accept my offer, and you will feel the wrath of my creations..."

Before I could blink, the tiny creatures began to scurry from the drains leading into the basement. Out numbered, my anxiety kicked in and my hands trembled as the snarling little critters began their assault. Taking a steadying breath I steeled myself and began to strike back, chopping the little beasts to pieces. And reaching out with my mind towards their master, willing his death, letting his conscious slowly catch images of his demise, feeling his life force begin to weaken before he vanished into a pool of blood promising we will meet again.


	14. Thickening Blood

**Thickening Blood**

* * *

 **A/N:** **You might start to piece together part of my plot. Which I am seriously hoping you all who read this can do. I've put thought and careful placement of certain minor changes in the main game's plot. But also am using those with the game plot to turn it in the direction I want. I am sorry if there is any confusion to what may be going on. I will by the end, hopefully have everything cleaned up and shaped to where you understand the entire span of events that has taken place. As always, Read, Review, but mostly I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I had to do it or they would've killed me, _they had barely any consciousness or humanity left anyways_. While I had been ridding the reminiscence of those small creatures all over Hollywood, even larger and more dangerous ones had been crafted.

Large grotesque humanoids with a clawed hand and the other a skull. I found out the hard way what that skull hand could do. Killing them was harder than the small two legged ones because they had more skin and fat. _Or are they two armed...?_

Mirror-Me's giggling was a distraction as a fat security corpse was tossed in my direction. This new monster utterly disgusted me. Three woman had been fussed, or mended together. Only one mind had consciousness, the other two torsos slumped over. The middle torso is was disturbed me the most; She had been pregnant. Her swollen breasts now leaking a foul smelling odor. Her womb had been sliced open from the top of the stomach to the pelvis. I wanted to run the moment my eyes fell upon it, when the thing climbed from a large vent in the ceiling.

It was spider like from the waist down, moving quicker than I anticipated. Taking a deep unnecessary breath, I focused, pouring all of my stress and fears; images of death, fire and ashes straight into the middle ones mind. It was a hive conscious all three forced into the middle, nothing but pain and rage flooding back through the link as it struggled against my mental assault. Taking a risk I had to, I lunged forwards slicing with the knife I had, knowing a blade was a better weapon against supernaturals.

I encountered several more of those once female creatures as I wound through the maze that led to the home of the Nosferatu. On top of two more of the fat large creations. They had killed another Kindred who I had encountered in the tunnels around the drain door. I wanted to mourn for them, but knew if I did these monsters would kill me. So using all I had in my new vampiric body, and dodging the skulls being shot at me, I destroyed the last two monstrosities. Upon inspecting the ashes of the fallen Nosferatu I discovered a key-card. _Your death was not in vain..._ I bowed my head to that before turning briskly and heading towards the large drain door in the floor.

The access key got the large doors of the drain open, clamping down on my still very irrational fear of heights and falling, I steeled myself biting my tongue and jumped directly into the middle of the drain.

"By the clack-smack cracking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. I dont remember seeing you on the guest list for the dinner party...we're having a wrap party for _The Misfits_ about forty years late. Cast and crew only, boss..."

"Come out voice", I murmured scanning the room, trying to pinpoint the location of this hidden kindred, "I don't bite..."

"Maybe I'm in your head...uh, oh...you might have picked up one of them psychoses so common to new kindred."

Laughing softly I was quick to respond, "You don't sound anything like the voice in my head."

"Maybe I _killed_ the voice in your head, boss..."

"NO!", I shouted out praying Mirror-Me was alright as she was being very quiet since our encounter with the Flesh Crafter, "I was just starting to get used to that voice, I don't want a new one..."

More laughter erupted throughout the room, "Tell me, the New Voice in your head, why're you down here? You can trust me, boss..."

I was slowly starting to lose interest in this game, "If you are in my head, then you already know. You tell me."

"Think carefully...Who are you here for? And why?"

A giggle erupted fro my throat, "Hee, hee...you are him. Good joke. Come out, let's play."

'I'll show you the cards I've been dealt", the voice seemed to be growing impatient with me, "But you put yours on the table first."

"I've got a Nines, a Jack, and a Prince", I giggled at the metaphor, "I'm chasing a Wild, and you're about to deal me a queen."

"Maybe you're on to something", a new voice spoke breaking the silence. It was one so familiar yet I could not place it. It caressed me and scared me all in one hushed whisper.

"Or maybe your still talking to yourself", The First voice spoke again, "Insanity isn't given enough credit. The insane know not what they do...do you?"

"Where. Are. You", I was fed up with this game, my eyes dancing across every inch of the small room to no avail. Feeling I was being mocked I growled out the words.

"I'm over here, boss! Wait...maybe I'm over here!", the voice kept changing which direction I was perceiving it, sounding as if the one it belonged to was the room itself, "Or maybe I'm behind you, with a hatchet in my hand...or did you ever stop to think that your fear, if given a voice, would sound...like...this."

I sighed in defeat, "You want something?"

"I don't know, boss. You tell me. After all, I didn't crash your party."

Squaring my shoulders, I searched the room once more. I thought I caught shimmering outlines of two figures but was unsure, "I'm here for that old box."

"You don't say", the voice was mocking, "Wake up, boss! Who do you think you are dealing with? Why else would LaCroix send you on this snipe hunt? Oh, that's right... I know you work for the prince."

My body stiffened at the words. So they knew the Jester sent me. I could feel the air in the cave shift and Mirror-Me's voice slipped past my lips, _"_ _Why do you ask answered questions?"_

"Because I like the sound of my own voice...", and inhuman noise echoed off the walls, "It's not everyday we get visitors, boss. I needed to hear it from you. You're a long way from home, and neither the prince nor Isaac nor Nines have any domain down here. Tread carefully."

 _"_ _Tell me the tale of the box"_ , anxiety and fear left me speechless, I was uncertain how to proceed, Mirror-Me was quick to keep us on coarse with why we were here.

"You should've got here sooner, that lots been sold", he spoke dismissively, "But that's not the only thing you're looking for, now is it, boss?"

It was almost like this voice knew there were two halves of this cracked mirror. I tried to ignore it and press further, "so you have a copy of the receipt...?"

"I like to discuss business face to face."

"Then face me", I stated, trying to prepare myself for what terrifying former human would appear before me."

"Only if you trade your secret boss, what is it _you_ seek?"

"I seek the Many Night's Man; Arron the Mad", Mirror-Me's words came through my voice with a lot more conviction than I thought I could muster in this situation, "Besides I enjoy hideous once in awhile..."

"Interesting...Are you sure, boss? You don't want my image in your subconscious. It's the stuff nightmares are made of."

"Nightmares are all I've got..."

"Behind you, boss!"

Once the words were out I spun on my heel to be slammed into the side of the tunnel. The voices had been playing games. Two dark faces loomed over me as cool iron like hands gripped my upper arms. One was twisted, changed by the blood into something not quite human anymore in appearance. The other was a face that haunted the only pieces I had left of my mortal life.

"No, no, no ,no, no...", I couldn't stop my mouth as my body began to tremble, "...no, no, no, No!"

I tried to shove them back, as the more physically demented one began to laugh, an eerie guttural sound. The mentally deranged male stared down at me with something along the lines of hurt or pain in the depths of his jade gaze.

"Whatever you did to her isn't going to do, she's broken not cracked", the new voice spoke from the deformed movie star, "She barely understood there is a price for my knowledge. There's no chance she will even go the way you are needing."

The conversation was now one-sided, I was lost completely. I was arguing with one voice, that turned to two in the darkness of these tunnels. We traded words over the Jester's Old Box. Whispering was everywhere, newer voices louder than the ones I was beginning to get comfortable with. I demanded they show their self. And they asked if I was sure. Agreeing I was jumped by the two men standing before me. Who apparently had their own agenda with me.

"She will", his voice vibrated around the small cave, striking every cord in my deadened corpse, fear, joy, and something I could not quite comprehend bubbled inside of me, rushing through my cooled blood, "Because she's a **_Good Girl_** _._.."

Once those words were spoken my mind bled to black, a memory breaking through the blood of Caine from my human existence.

 _Blindfolded, and bound backwards in a large wooden chair. Hands tied to the top, legs tied to the chairs arms. He'd been circling my stark naked form for what seemed like hours._

 ** _"_** ** _You've surrendered to me your body"_** _, I felt a cool strip of leather slowly caress the bare flesh of my lower back as the words he spoke rolled over me,_ ** _"_ _Now let me start with your mind...then lastly your soul..."_**

 _The leather crop seemed to strike several points of my body_ _simultaneously_ _, searing pain screaming from my ass, thighs, stomach, back, and chest. I_ _hadn't_ _realized it was my voice crying out instead of the pain. My screams where only broken by fits of uncontrollable hysterical laughter that overtook me._

 _"_ _Be obedient and speak when your master addresses you", I swear his eyes_ _flashed_ _before I began to scream once more as the pain filled_ _assault_ _began again on my body._

 _I managed to choke out a weak 'yes, sir' and his arm stopped mid arch. I could hear the whip slicing through the air, mere inches from my probably reddened flesh. I could imagine his head cocking to the side, unsure if he actually heard my voice._

 ** _"_** ** _I cant hear you child, don't make me make you scream it..."_**

 _"_ _Yes, Sir!", I barked out, as the whip connected with the dripping slit between my thighs. I could practically hear the grin from the way his laughter rang out through the room, before the blindfold was ripped from my face revealing his grinning form. Two large incisors gleamed in his broad mouthed smile, making my blood run cold._

 ** _"_** ** _Good Girl"_** _, he murmured bringing his face inches from my own. I tried to flee but my bindings_ _wouldn't_ _give. He could see the fear shining in my eyes, knowing I knew what he was had been revealed. A hushed murmur began throughout the room, before I was thrashing and screaming, then the black bled in again, but not before the words he spoke,_ ** _"_** ** _When the time comes, You will do exactly as I instruct without fear or hesitation, we will be bound by blood and yours will always submit to the power of mine..."_**

"...seed has been planted...Andrae did his part well..."

The hushed part about my soul wasn't meant to be heard by my mortal ears, I knew that in my now deadened awareness. I was also vaguely aware of the conversation going on around my recovering form.

"So you were the one to lead that Tzimisce to the entrance of my Warrens. I knew it was suspicious the moment you go into hiding the Sabbat begin to get more bold. That's openly reckless but I doubt you're even aware", the Nosferatu Promigen's voice was hard as stone as he spoke shaking his head, "This is going to be interesting one way or the other.. They have a stronger fledgling that most of the new blood that has been embraced from this century. No wonder she is this inflicted with her derangement."

"But what better way to show she possesses power...the more cracked the mirror the clearer the image..."

My body stood at attention, the faintest taste of cool metal in the back of my throat as my eyes readjusted to the present moment. It was a ploy, to bend my mind towards this maddened state. _It worked though, didn't it, before our demise? And now as well..._

 _...the crack will spread deeper..._

The broadcast sliced through my mental debate and before I knew it fire was humming through my veins as blackness flooded my vision. Pain was all I could feel as it felt like a battle was raging in my deadened veins.


	15. Loose Ends

**Loose Ends**

* * *

 **A/N: Well again is seems like it has taken a Very long time to get this one out without it feeling rushed. If it does apologies in advance. i do hope you read,** **review, and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _When I'd found her, she was completely unresponsive lying on the cool stone floor of the mausoleum close to the hidden Warrens Entrance. Only knew that secret because Isaac needed one person to be the messenger between himself and Their leader. That was one of my other jobs. Gary wasn't really fond of the baron of Hollywood, but tolerated his ghoul. I've wondered if it wasn't because of the two clan's blood. Scooping up the limp body of the Malk-girl, I took her back to the shack like Isaac had instructed. Her eyes had been wide open, but unfocused as she seemed to be in a coma. I only managed to here one phrase muttered from her faint burgundy lips._**

 _"_ _He gave all of us the blood..."_

 ** _Once she came to I would ask her about it. Though it wasn't too likely I'd get a straight answer. I frown, gazing at her with a mix of pity and sadness._**

"It's a pity such a gentle looking face like yours got wrapped up with a Madman."

The words caused me to wake, the Grave Guard's cool voice pulling me from the oblivion. I had been tangled in the Web unable to break free. But static and radio frequencies surrounded me and the Web; almost like I had been inside the radio with the other voices, my eyes only being able to visualize what the patterns I heard meant as they floated by, either fast or slow, big or small. Sometimes words; streams of sentences passing by. Other times images; pictures and movies playing out before me. So much knowledge and the coppery taste still clung to the back of my throat.

 _"_ _Why are you sad with what had happened to us. We may have never met you if not for this condition...?"_

I hadn't realized I spoke, but my eyes blinked up and focused on Romero's emerald eyes. They almost glowed like gems. Something was wrong, I could feel it somewhere, but I had no outward control. It was almost like watching a the back of my head I could almost make out the edges of a mirror. Before I could fully focus that thought Romero began to speak.

"Well finding you completely comatose in a graveyard, isn't exactly what I would say a happy sight for someone who cares about your corpse", his mouth turned up in humor; my body laughed too; I could agree it was a good one, however offensive to my current state. The coppery taste was intensifying, making me unable to focus on the Grave Guard's words, and more on the pulse at the base of his throat. It was thrumming a bit quicker than normal, he was a bit on edge. Was that what's wrong? Could he tell I was thirsting? My body stifled a giggle. Almost as if it was hearing my thought pattern. _Of coarse I am, you're part of us. We are one. You and Me, remember?_

Mirror-Me? But she cant take control. Frenzying is when you lose control, did I lose control? Am I at a hunger for the red nectar? Romero's pulse kept getting louder to my ears. I could feel my body suppress a laugh, as the edges of my vision began to bleed red. Romero was no longer speaking, he seemed lost in his own head as my body wrapped around his, my fangs piercing his throat. The red ceased, but my body was still not my own. The sweet taste of his vitae eventually washed down the copper tang. But my body wasn't trying to stop. Romero's hand on the back of my head made my body sigh, before my mouth slowly pulled away.

"What's gotten into you Doll?", his voice was hoarse, and I could see the lust in his eyes. My body was responding; especially with the blood slowly spilling past his collarbone. I could feel the carnal need trying to break whatever control Mirror-Me was having on my body. I again was moving without my own permission; straddling Romero I began to slowly lap up the blood that was almost past his shirt collar. A slightly irritated noise came from my throat before Mirror-Me's voice came from my lips again.

 _"_ _How is it you know that she is not me?"_ , I felt the pout tug at my lips with her words. The Grave Guard smirked, his eyes gleaming almost supernaturally.

"You got the grace of a predator. Amelia is more naughty instead of graceful. And more open to read; almost naive. I'm not just a quick draw there, Doll."

" _Quite the observer, Ghoul. It's a pity she has a hold over you now from the blood bond",_ a giggle escaped my lips uncontrollably, _"_ _That only means your_ ** _my_** _play thing. Dancing with you keeps the Humanity alive. Losing touch with those carnal needs means succumbing to the Beasts cravings. We are part of the Beast; one that's the curse of the Clan's blood. Fragments of a whole. After all she thinks she's herself and I'm me, when in fact I am who she's supposed to be eventually, if she would only give in..."_

A shiver ran through me at Mirror-Me's words. It held truth with the grave guard making me feel alive again. He seemed like a good one to place your money on. And I used to have issues gambling B.D. Before Death. The rest caused my brain to ache. And the feeling that I wasn't alone in my own skin. Down to my blood felt like another's presence was there. Pulling my strings, giving Mirror-Me the opportunity to use my body as her plaything. I began to not trust her as I started to hear a faint whisper in the back of my head. It was one I had become accustom to my last few weeks of life, the voice crept into my mind every time as Arron would leave me curled up and crying in the bedroom of my old apartment.

 _A woman's face flickered into my view through the blackness of the oblivion, her malicious silver gaze piercing through my own as she balanced on a strand of the web not far from the one my booted feet stood upon. Her face strangely resembled my own, but her eyes were a brilliant silver and very alive unlike Mirror-Me's black oblivion filled sockets. The girl wore a white summer dress that barely brushed her mid thighs and military boots that came up to her knees. Her dark mane, was loose and untamed, seeming to blow in a wind I could neither feel nor hear._

 _"_ _Future Sister", she snapped referring to me, in a singsong voice as her eyes narrowed in anger, "Wasn't it suspicious before that she was so eager to help you?"_

 _"_ _Well-"_

 _"_ _Shut up! First you try to ignore me now you give in to the blood", the other girl shouted her silver eyes brightening as my mouth snapped shut with an audible click, "You can dance closer to the Mirror than most, that is why you hold Master's attention. The blood is what gives her power, she flows from him into us, corrupting and begging to do as he commands. Bending our wills to fit what_ _ **he** __wants. I warned you to reject the blood when you were mortal; that death would be better...To late now, looks like you're the one he's been looking for. One oh so willing to accept this curse..."_

Blinking rapidly my ears were ringing, pain was screaming through my thigh and what came into view was the very close barrel of a shotgun being leveled at my head. The tip was slowly rolling smoke as Romero's green orbs rested on mine warily. Apparently they saw something they had been looking for and began to lower the gun an inch at a time.

"You back with us, Lost Girl?"

"You shot me?", I couldn't quite believe it as my eyes flickered from the slowly healing hole in my leg to his gaze. Timidly I looked away, my eyes roaming around the room behind the Grave Guard, "What deed must I have done to invoke the punishment of the Grave Guard's boomstick?"

"You started talking nonsense, then freaked out over the conversation that was apparently happening in your head and tried to attack me. If maiming you wouldn't have brought you back out of it I would've had to save my own skin."

His words stung, but I had forgotten Romero's ghoulish strength was still no match for my Vampiric advantage, I nodded meagerly, understanding his reasoning, but still hurt that he would injure me so easily. I pulled myself to my feet, the hole in my leg now the size of a pencil as I dug through my bag pulling out the clean white sweater and shorts. Stripping from my blood stained cop suite I pulled on the soft cashmere sweater and stepped into the black leather hot pants. Retying my combat boots I tugged my hair loose and slipped the finger-less gloves onto my hands.

"I must go...", I murmured turning on my heels and tossing my bag over my shoulders. Before I could even take a step, I heard Romero set down the gun and tugged my slimmer frame against his solid one, "I have things that need to be done so I can finally be free."

My back to his chest, I felt a hard sigh, "Look girl, you're welcome here. I don't want you to think I would just put you down like the zombies for one of my jobs from Isaac. But I know when I am outmatched, and you wanted to kill me. I get you're upset but don't go get yourself killed. And come visit again, we can kill zombies or something.."

Romero's words immediately brought a smile to my lips, I loved his crude humor. I nodded my head, as I turned out of his embrace and opened side door to the cabin.

Stepping out into the night, I felt the hunger slowly begin to creep in as I made my way to the top entrance of the cemetery and through the hole in the back portion of the wall. Instead of going to look for a hooker, I remembered the job V.V. had wanted in exchange for being able to dance for the paper faces.

Entering the back of the Sin Bin led into the basement, where one pretty blonde girl was dancing in a Peep Show. And another giving 'favors' in the side room. Making quick work of the money in the ATM, I ran each of the customers out. The last I had to break into the office to manually shut down his window.

Finally once all the onlookers were gone, I opened the stage door to come face to face with my first vampire hunter. She lunged at me, sword in hand, managing to take a nice chunk from my bar shoulder. Hissing in pain I grabbed her by her head and buried my fangs into her throat. Her blood healing my wounds before they could bleed.

Wiping my mouth, as I rounded the corner of what I could only assume was the funeral home next to the Sin Bin, an almost familiar voice called out as someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Amy?!", the girls bright golden brown eyes were almost relieved as the met my gaze, her tanned skin flushing with the exertion of spinning me on my heels as her eyes stared, scrutinizing my features, "Amy, that's really you, I-we've been so worried! Oh god, when you ran off from Kyle at the Asylum, I knew something was up with that guy that brought you back home."

"You must have mistaken my face for another's, please pardon this one", I spoke the words in a calm indifferent tone. I went to excuse myself but her hand on my shoulder kept me in place. I stared hard, but only pieces of the night I had met Arron came to me. I Remembered a fight with friends led me to a bar and the company of Jack. He introduced me to Arron, and I let him walk me back to the house I shared with a few friends. But the next thing is a few weeks later, the night I died. Apparently what ever happened with Arron affected the mortal lives around me as well before my Embrace.

"Amy, it's _me, Samantha_!", she put a lot of emphasis on the words, "Did you get mixed up in drugs or something? What did he do to you? Do you have amnesia? Hold on, let me make a call! We can get everybody together and figure this out, okay?"

She turned, and before I knew it was hurrying down the sidewalk towards a pay phone. _Stop. Her._

Before I could register the words, my body moved. Hand pressed over her mouth, I dragged Samantha into the alley behind the strip club. I locked my mismatched gaze with hers, causing her eyes to widen in confusion.

"You may have known who I used to be", I stated keeping her gaze locked with mine, "But that person is dead. I will leave you alive, but tell anyone of this night and my face, I will hunt you down and rip your pretty golden eyes from their sockets."

Stepping back from Samantha, the colors drained from her tanned skin. She just nodded once, fear keeping her mouth shut.

"Good, if we happen to meet again the name is Amelia, not Amy. Mourn the dead, don't burden them with your hopes they still breath."

And with that I was gone, turning on my heels I strode out of the mouth of the alley, slipping into the Vesuvius unnoticed.


	16. Confliction Construction or Destruction?

**Confliction, Construction? Or utter Destruction..**

* * *

 **A/N : This is the most sincerest apology i can write on such short notice in wanting to get this out as soon as i got it done. Apologies in advance if it may seem a bit rushed. Partially intended the other part was due to the unintentional years haitus. Please, please forgive, read, and review. But mostly i hope you all enjoy. A~**

 **Rated: (M)ature for minor adult content**

* * *

The Pretty Velvet Doll was more than willing to let me work in her playhouse, just with promise I wouldn't eat any of the customers. I smiled to my self, seeming to be able to settle better in Holly's Woods to this new life than any other place in this City of Angels. **_Is it so smart to stay where your old one still comes to play.?_**

I frown at the voice as I exited the Vesuvius, before the Jester-Prince's voice ringing sharply through my skull, reminded me exactly why I was there to start. And that there was no guaranteed future, only the night before me.

Pain flashed across my vision, fingers gripping the sides of my head tightly as I leaned against the neon mountain. The pain intensified the more I tried to focus on what happened before waking to the bullet from the Grave Guard. _What had transpired during my adventure in the nest of the Sewer Rats?_

 ** _I actually can't believe she's not dead. I need to contact the guys, they will know how to handle this. What the hell happened to her, I didn't know that being turned into a vampire could completely alter someone's personality? They didn't cover any of this in training! She just stumbled by the alley where I was still standing, maybe I should follow her..._**

Trying to clear the stabbing sensations from my cranium, as I pushed through the late night crowd of kine, I made my way towards the alley behind the Sin filled Bin, not quite aware of the set of footsteps that began to fall into the rhythm of my own faltered pace. A lot is catching up, or coming together; my past, my present, what of my future? **_Not without the old box,_** ** _that's_** ** _what ties all these paths together..._**

With the voices sudden intrusion through the distraction that the pain had brought, I began to focus on heading back towards where the dead stars slept. Through the hole of missing stone bricks, and past Romero's Grave Guard Shack. I entered the mausoleum and made my way to the back wall in the hall of graves, opposite than the one holding Ginger Swan's lake.

Through the unmarked grave, and for the slightest moment I thought I heard breathing. Choosing to assume it was another trick of my own mind, I climbed down the latter and began the short journey through the tunnels that led to the warrens.

Face to face with Gary, I demanded to know what happened, at least to the box. My mind was beginning to question my search for my not dead yet sire, and despite having the vaguest memory of his appearance I would rather wait to trade those words for others later.

"Tsk, tsk... Getting careless, or just completely thoughtless, boss..", Gray's gravelly voice rang out as he sniffed the air behind me, "Kine seemed to follow you down here.. If you can clean up this mess, I'll tell you what you can do if you want that info too."

After hearing his comment of the kine, I also caught wind of the familiar scent and the sound of scoffed stone. Cursing more to my self, knowing if she made it this far, she'd heard what they had discussed. Exerting my leg muscles more than I was ever capable as a mortal, I sprinted through the door that separated Gary's "Dining Quarter's" from the tunnel leading to the cemetery. Catching up quicker than anticipated, I launched myself at her tackling Samantha to the ground with surprising ease. More confirmation I was no longer the weakened mortal I seemed to have been.

Samantha took in a breath as if she was going to scream, so I wrapped my hand tightly around her mouth and jaw lowering my faces only inches away from hers. Golden eyes stared up in pure terror, my paled hand contrasting dramatically against her tanned complexion as I spoke in a very quiet tone, my brain seeming to light up like a circuit board as the blood began to burn through me.

 ** _"_** ** _Your eyes forget why your mind has followed. Allow the pasts time to turn black and be swallowed. Now let's have a bit of fun before I lead you to the gallows."_**

Taking Samantha's hand, I led her from the tunnel in a delusional state. Using the fact she wanted to disbelieve this whole scenario, her manipulated mind assumes it was all a prank and we are at a party. Out of the mausoleum, I headed straight through Romero's front side door.

"Lost Girl! What are you doing?", he was on his feet the moment I ushered Sam through the doors and began roaming through her pockets pulling out a cellphone I turned it off, then took the few hundreds from her wallet. All the while Romer had a very serious, and wary expression as he mumbled the last part more to himself, "Guess this is what Isaac meant on involving yourself with the meddlings of Malkavians..."

I cocked my head at him, almost insulted by the remark as I dropped all of her stuff into a pile near the side door, before allowing a smile to spread over my face, "I brought us a toy, do you not like her..?"

I pouted with the last part, hearing a giggle of approval from Mirror-Me forcing my frown deeper. Romero's eyes wavered between lust fueled desire, and wariness of the whole situation. His years of serving as a ghoul forced his mind to analyse every possible scenario playing out before him but none of them were making any sense. And his inability to deny a woman what she wanted, made him easily give in when it coincided with his own male needs, "Coarse I do, sweetheart..."

Grinning giddily, with a bounce in my step I closed the distance between the Grave Guard and myself, guiding the still very delusional Samantha to the battered couch. I'd shed her coat upon taking note of her things she she was left in a decently revealing short black dress. I sat pulling her into my lap before pulling her mouth against my own, hand tangled in her mess of curls. I heard Romero's sharp intake of breath, confirmation his sexual desires were overriding his logical side of his brain.

Self preservation was the excuse I claimed for taking full advantage as I decided to fully enjoy myself, breaking their kiss to position Sam in my lap, legs forced apart with my own, feeling the wave of vulnerability, and complete helplessness wash over Sam as she gazed, dazed, and wantingly towards Romero trying to catch his olive stare. But his eyes stay focused on my own, paying close attention to each move I made. Slowly caressing my tongue along the crook of her shoulder and along the path of her throat I peered up at the Grave Guard, a smile playing at my lips, "I need your help to play, she wants more than I have the equipment for..."

Back firmly against the arm of the couch, my fangs were as deep in Sam as Romero was. She was lost in a flood of endorphins from a mix of primal pleasures, and the saliva that was travelling from my mouth through the puncture wounds upon her throat. My chest was pressed tightly against her back, cradling her in place as the curtain on our interesting charade was almost closed. Her blood overrode my vampiric senses, as images flooded my brain, almost like a broken film as it continued to skip scenes.

* * *

 ** _Childhood friends, no wonder she couldn't let us go,_** _Mirror-Me's voice narrated as I watched a younger copy of_ _myself_ _and Sam playing together through her eyes. Revealing the actual type of bond me and this kine once shared, before my mortal life was snatched away._

 _Then it jumped to_ _graduating_ _, first days in college with Samantha right there with me. And the years leading up to meeting the guys, Kyle and Luke._

 _Next piece was the 2 month trip we began to plan with the guys to go to L.A. The fight with Kyle the night after we arrived and were supposed to be celebrating a break, to the groups frantic searches when I ran out of the club. My reappearance with Aaron and the nagging worry that Samantha had felt. Though what stuck out like the brightest star in the sky was the secret reason for our trip to the City of Angels. Samantha's father worked for some sort of religious organization that believed in the_ _existence_ _of supernatural beings. She was there to get proof for her family and had dragged me along to try to make me a believer. I had been her confidant over the years on such matters, though feigned ignorance whenever questioned by her family. But before that could happen, I had disappeared. Making her throw aside her duty for her loyalty to her friend._

* * *

The images stopped abruptly with the nostalgic feelings trying to stir my unbeating heart, from a part of me I no longer felt connected with. Regaining awareness of my surroundings, and the thrusting bodies of both the female against me, and the Grave Guard positioned over us both I felt Sam's heartbeat falter before Romero's stern voice snapped me to full attention, "Pull out, I don't want to be fucking a corpse!"

Tearing my mouth away from Sam's neck the rest of her sweet crimson nectar spilled down her collarbone as I felt her pulse stutter to a halt through the contact of my chest against her back.

"God damn it!", Romero cursed frantically, pushing himself off the couch, and out of Sam's now lifeless body. His olive gaze captured my own, a seemingly distant and angry expression crossing his face, "I just-", the Grave Guard zipped his fly before flopping down warily onto the couch, head in his hands. He exhaled sharply, trying to regain his composure on his frustration.

"No more surprises if they end in me having to hide bodies, I just hope that phone of hers wasn't tracking her location before you shut it off, or no one who might come digging around if she disappeared. Isaac isn't too happy as it is with the hunters being in town for this slip up to happen."


End file.
